


A Guide on How Not to Get Your Shit Together

by MiaMoonWolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kasamatsu & Kiyoshi are friends OR ARE THEY o.O, Kasamatsu is awkward as fuck, Kise and Furi are friends, Multi, POV Multiple, cellphones exist so screw you magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the GoM have entered their 5th year at Hogwarts and things are getting complicated real fast. Furihata and Kise team up to build friendships, Slytherins are a posse, and Kasamatsu wonders if he’ll ever get a break from his dumbass kouhais. Add in study buddies and Quidditch matches and you’ve got a school that’s ready for disaster to brew.<br/>Or the one where everyone gets their shit together… some more than others, and some only after a very very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Forming of the Gryffinpuff Study Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kiddaroos! This is my first work ever, on any of these fancy websites. I’m aiming for a work that’s around 8 or 9 chapters, but we’ll see how long it takes to conclude the story >-

Monday 5:30 PM

“Oi! Stop lip locking in the changing room,” Kasamatsu yelled as he entered the locker room on the Quidditch Pitch. It was the beginning of the new school year and Kasamatsu had come down to meet with Riko about their new training strategy. Although he had heard that she and Hyuuga had finally gotten together over the summer he still gave no shits.   
“What!” Hyuuga shrieked as he blushed furiously. “Riko you said that you weren’t meeting Kasamatsu senpai for another 30 minutes.”  
“Oops,” Riko said as she nonchalantly pried herself off of the locker that she had pushed Hyuuga up against.  
“Kasamatsu I thought you were still in class,” Riko said as she went over to her bag to get out her notes.   
“Got out early.”  
“I will just…” Hyuuga started, but as he looked up he stopped talking. Riko was looking at him in amusement and Kasamatsu was merely glaring at him.   
“Hyuuga, as my vice captain why don’t you go tell the rest of the team that we will be having practice Wednesday night at seven.”  
“Yes senpai,” Hyuuga said as he scurried out of the locker room.   
*  
“Hm, I think that I would pick Hufflepuff if I had to,” Himuro mused.   
“Me too Himurocchi!” Kise squealed.   
“Heh, there’s no point yapping about it” Kagami said as he scooped a whole platter of pudding onto his plate. “And Kise aren’t you like part Veela wouldn’t you be a godforsaken Slytherin?”  
“Kagamicchi how can you say that! It’s not my fault that I’m so good looking and that my hair is silky smooth,” Kise said as he preened.   
“Che, whatever, hey Himuro do you know--”   
“Oh my goodness” Kise breathed out as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Kagami stopped mid-sentence as he and Himuro followed Kise’s line of sight to the entrance of the Great Hall. Hyuuga was barreling down the stairs looking livid.   
“Bwahahahahha” Kise cackled as he took in Hyuuga’s skewed shirt and messy hair. “Hyuugacchi! What pray tell have you been up to for the past hour?” Kise asked as his eyes glittered mischievously and he slowly looked Hyuuga up and down just to watch him squirm.   
“Not your concern” Hyuuga gritted between clenched teeth. “Anyways Kasamatsu says that we’re having practice on Wednesday at seven.”  
“Yes,” Kagami yelled causing a couple first years walking by to jump up in surprise.   
“Taiga you’re really fired up,” Himuro said as he gave a pleasant half-smile.   
“Yeah we’re going to kick those Slyther-butts asses this year,” Kagami said smugly as he began to stuff his face full of food.   
*   
“How can he do that,” Furihata asked apprehensively as he watched on from the Hufflepuff table as Kagami began to inhale all of the food in front of him like a vacuum cleaner.   
“Hmm?” Kuroko asked as he peeled his eyes away from Kagami to look at Furihata. They had been studying over dinner for a History of Magic quiz that they had first thing the next morning, but Kuroko had been easily distracted and more than once Furihata caught him looking over at the Gryffindor table.   
“Oh, well I just noticed that you’ve been spacing-” Furihata started, but then he stopped as a small frown graced his face.   
“What’s wrong Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked.   
“Oh no, it’s just that I hadn’t realized, but now…” Furihata stopped talking again. Furihata knew that Hufflepuff House was cool, but their idea of a good time was making decoupage ornaments to hang in the common room. They weren’t rowdy or boisterous like the Gryffindors were. “Anyways we should get back to studying.” Kuroko probably admired the redhead. Maybe Kuroko was lonely and wanted to make more friends.  
“If you feel bad Furichin you should have more snacks,” Murasakibara drawled, effectively pulling Furihata out of his thought process.   
“Thanks, but I’m ok,” Furihata said chuckling.  
“Ah we have to go down for Quidditch practice,” Kuroko said as he looked back over at the Gryffindor table.   
“Ah yes let’s get going,” Furihata said as he stood up and watched as Kagami and Hyuuga began to brawl in their seats.

Tuesday 9:58 AM

Furihata stared down at his quiz paper at the end of class as he checked over all of his answers. He had definitely studied enough and yet somehow… Anyways what was really filling his brain was that he was pretty sure that Kuroko wanted to befriend the Gryffindors in their year. He wondered if there was some way that he could facilitate a conversation. He knew that Kuroko was too shy and well he himself had nothing to lose from it so he decided that he would make his move after class.   
When the bell rang Furihata shot up out of his seat and quickly made his way over to the red head.  
“It’s Kagami-kun isn’t it?” Furihata said squeakily. Well he couldn’t be perfect. He also didn’t notice that Kuroko was staring at him frozen halfway between sitting and standing in apparent morification.   
“Uh, yeah, and you’re…”  
“I’m Furihata, Furihata Kouki. My friend Kuroko and I have this class as well as Transfiguration and Herbology with you, and…” Furihata looked past Kagami and was met with the amused stares of both that model kid Kise and the boy that Atsushi had once called ‘pretty’ (much to all of the Hufflepuffs shock – mostly because it meant that Murasakibara had stopped eating his snacks to say it).   
“Oh yeah,” Kagami said brow furrowing in apparent confusion as he tried to figure out what was happening.   
“So anyways I thought that we could all study together for tests and quizzes,” Furihata said in a rush. By this point Kagami was staring at him with his mouth hanging open slightly and Himuro was quietly chuckling in the back. But Kise’s eyes lit up and he gave Furihata a knowing look.   
“Furihatacchi! Why don’t you come with us to the library tonight at 6:00 and we can start studying together.” Himuro, Kagami, and now Kuroko, who had silently made his way over, all gave Kise incredulous looks. But Furihata could sense an ally and so he smiled quickly.  
“That sounds great Kise-kun! We’ll see you later then,” he said as he grinned widely and dragged a shocked Kuroko out of the classroom. Maybe Kise wasn’t that bad after all. 

Tuesday, 5:45 PM

“Che, wipe that stupid look off of your face before you start drooling.”  
“Mmmm but I’m feeling hungry.” Takao said eyes glinting as he stared at the Ravenclaws who had just entered the Great Hall.   
“Oi, stop staring at Satsuki like that!” Aomine bristled.  
“WHAT?” Takao screeched looking flabbergasted.   
“Daiki, it seems that you are even more of an idiot than I thought possible,” Akashi said without looking away from his newspaper.  
“Who are you calling an idiot! He’s practically eye-fucking my childhood friend,” Aomine said indignantly.   
“Aomine, you are of course wrong,” added Imayoshi as he slipped into the seat next to Aomine.   
“I am not wro-”  
“Takao bats for the other team” Akashi says quietly as he turns a page.  
“Hah!? But then…” Aomine scans the table and his eyes go wide. “Not that megane carrot freak?”   
“Hmm” is all Takao responds with as he stares openly at a boy with green hair and glasses wearing an orange track suit, and carrying a bright turquoise candelabra.   
“And now Daiki, you are insulting my childhood friend,” Akashi said as he gave Aomine a scathing look.  
“You’re friends?” Takao asked surprised.  
“Yeah, they attended pureblood summer camp together” Aomine snickered. “Not like it matters, that megane still got put in the wrong house. What an idiot.”  
“If you had attended Daiki, as your parents had instructed you to, then you would know that not all purebloods go into Slytherin and not all Slytherins are purebloods.”  
“Hah, what does it matter?” Aomine said angrily.  
“Kazunari isn’t a pureblood, but he is in Slytherin. And although Shintarou is a pureblood he possesses other qualities that are more… pronounced in him. And while we’re on the topic, Daiki you will refrain from speaking about Shintarou in such a manner or I will be forced to remove your legs from the rest of your body.” Aomine stares wide eyed as Akashi begins to fold up his newspaper. “And I will use only my scissors to do so,” Akashi adds. “Come we will now go down to practice.”  
*  
Furihata, Kuroko, and Murasakibara made their way up to the library. When they got there the Gryffindors were already scoping out a large table in the back corner by the restricted section. Furihata walked over and was immediately approached by an overly enthusiastic Kise.  
“Furihata-kun!” he squealed. “You should sit by me,” he said as he grabbed Furihata’s bag and shoved it into a chair in the corner. “And Kurokocchi you can be on my other side” Kise said as he swiftly steered Kuroko to another empty seat. “So then we can have Kagami, and… who might you be?” he said as his sparkly gaze drifted to Murasakibara.   
“That’s Murasakibara,” Himuro said breathily. All the eyes around the table shifted over to him. And then as if realizing that he was not the person who was supposed to answer that question, he said hastily “he’s on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team so of course I know his name.”  
“Oh yes! Of course!” Kise grinned as if this were totally normal and he grabbed Himuro to sit next to Furihata so that Murasakibara was left with the seat between Kagami and Himuro. “Well now we’re all here! Every other every other, isn’t it cozy.”  
Furihata wasn’t exactly sure how Kise had managed it, but as they all agreed that yes it was cozy and no they shouldn’t just talk and not study Furihata realized that this Kise character may be much more in tune with what was going on than he was. For starters Kise had engaged Kuroko in conversation and then was carefully roping Kagami into the conversation by pointing out all of the things that Kuroko and Kagami had in common. And then there was the fact that he had put Murasakibara next to that really pretty boy. There was no way that Kise could have known that Murasakibara thought that Himuro was pretty, but then again… Furihata couldn’t rule anything out. And Kise seemed to be extremely observant. As Furihata thought over the past few minutes he thought that perhaps it was the other way around. Maybe Himuro had talked about Murasakibara. But they didn’t know each other so that seemed unlikely too… Furihata looked over at Murasakibara. He was holding a huge box of sweets towards Himuro who was quietly accepting some of the candies. Furihata chuckled to himself. Maybe they would end up just fine without his interference.   
“So,” Kise whispered to Furihata. Furihata jumped as he looked over. Kagami and Kuroko seemed to be talking just the two of them now, and Kise’s full attention was on Furihata. “Looks like everyone’s matched up,” Kise said gleefully.  
“Yeah, I’m starting to wonder though how much was me and how much of it was because of you.” Kise gave a tinkling laugh as he pulled open his school bag.   
“Well you were definitely the one that got things moving!” Kise said happily. “Now I think that I’d actually like your help with studying.”   
*  
Kuroko took his seat next to Kagami, and although he was trembling internally his face didn’t betray any of his nerves.   
“Kagami-kun, how did you feel about the quiz?”  
“Ah it’s Kuroko right? I didn’t actually realize that you were in the same class as us… do you sit in the back usually?”  
“Ah I sit behind you next to Furihata-kun.”  
“What? I never noticed… Well the quiz was fine.” Kagami rustled around in his backpack and pulled out his books before sneaking a brown paper bag out and hiding it down next to his seat.  
“Kagami-kun, please don’t read explicit materials during our study group,” Kuroko said eyeing the paper bag.   
“What?” Kagami yelled as he stood up. “I’m not, that’s not!” His face had turned as red as his hair. As he looked around the table he took in the bored face of Murasakibara, Himuro chuckling quietly next to him, Furihata looking shocked and Kuroko looking blank as always. Kise’s eyes gleamed though as he opened his mouth to add his two cents.  
“Kurokocchi is very observant! Kagamicchi don’t be so lewd during our precious study time.”  
“But I’m not doing anything.” Kagami blustered as he pulled a huge sandwich out of the brown paper bag.   
“Hmm, that’s quite a big thing you have there,” said Kise as he grinned mischievously.   
“Kagami-kun, eating in the library is also against the rules.” And as if on cue the librarian swooped in and grabbed the sandwich out of Kagami’s hands and proceeded to yell at him for his transgressions.  
“What about him?” Kagami cried as he pointed at Murasakibara who had been munching quietly on candy throughout the whole ordeal. The librarian gave Kagami a withering look.   
“He is discreet, and besides” she said as she gave Murasakibara a fond look “he needs his sweets.” Kagami merely looked incredulous. “And you young man will not bring monstrosities like this sandwich in here again!” She said as she turned on her heal and walked away.”  
Kise and Himuro burst into renewed giggles, Kise going so far as to let out an undignified snort. And even Kuroko seemed to have a twinkle in his eye as he watched Kagami seethe and sink back into his chair. Murasakibara remained expressionless.   
*  
45 minutes into the study session Kagami’s stomach was growling quite loudly. And although they hadn’t even finished their Herbology essays yet, they decided that they needed to feed the beast. So everyone packed up their bags and hurried to catch the end of dinner.


	2. In Which There Are Hot Messes All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which potions go wrong, Akashi’s peasants fall out of line, and Midorima becomes a master scheduler.

Thursday 6:15 PM

A few weeks later found a very lively Gryffinpuff study group camping out in the library.  
“Kise-kun why weren’t you in class yesterday?” Kuroko asked as they pulled out their books.  
“Kurokocchi! How sweet of you to notice. I had a photo shoot in Hogsmeade!”  
“Wow, you must work really hard to be able to model and do school,” Furihata said.  
“Well it’s good to keep busy,” Kise said winking.  
“Yes Kise has a number of very popular advertisements out,” Himuro added.  
“I believe I saw you in one of the love potion adds in that joke shop on Diagon Alley,” Kuroko said as he thought back.  
“Oh yes! Kuroko, my heart! I did that one last spring!” Kise said enthusiastically. “If you need a free sample Kuroko I still have one,” Kise added.  
Kuroko said “That really won’t be necessary,” just as Kagami yelled “Oi stop dicking around.”  
“Why Kagamicchi who knew that you were such a romantic. You wouldn’t want to think of Kuroko doing something so crafty would you?” Kise said slyly.  
“What? That’s not why? What does that even mean?”  
“Well never mind Kuroko, I guess I won’t be giving you my last bottle,” Kise said dramatically.  
The six of them had gotten into a rhythm. Murasakibara had started sharing snacks with more than just Himuro. Kagami had admitted that when he and Himuro had transferred in during the 3rd year they had come in with almost no knowledge of Herbology and thus the two of them needed a lot of extra help in the subject. Furihata also demonstrated how knowledgeable he was about History of Magic. And Kise was actually quite adept at Transfiguration.  
All of their grades went up and they started hanging out together outside of study time too, but no one hung out more than Murasakibara and Himuro. The two became a package deal. Furihata thought it was quite cute. And although he knew that he couldn’t take all of the credit, he did feel a sense of pride in making his friends happy. 

Friday 7:54 AM

The next morning found Akashi, Aomine, and Takao making their way down to the Dungeons for double potions with the Gryffindors. The Head of Slytherin House, Katsunori Harasawa, was nowhere in sight. But as the Slytherins approached the classroom they were met with the wail of one Kagami Taiga.  
“Tatsuya, give it here you’ve already eaten five!”  
“Taiga, Murasakibara-kun gave them to me as a thank you. They are not for you.”  
“Hah! A thank you for what?”  
“Hmm I wonder,” said Himuro, eyes twinkling as he swiftly moved the bag away from Kagami. In truth Himuro had helped Murasakibara with his Herbology assignment. But watching Kagami make a horrified and annoyed grunt was worth the implied white lie. “Besides you don’t see Kise making a fuss.”  
“That’s because pretty boy has to watch his figure!” Kagami snapped back.  
“So mean Kagamicchi!” Kise huffed getting Kagami into a headlock and noogying him.  
Akashi stared disinterested at the three – being subtly reminded of a small group of chihuahuas. Harasawa opened the door and stared down at the group of squabbling 5th years.  
“10 points from Gryffindor each.” Kise immediately recoiled as if he had been scalded and attempted the waterworks. Kagami made a move to say something, but Himuro clapped a hand over his mouth.  
“Yes Harasawa Sensei.” Himuro said quickly as he stifled Kagami’s screams of annoyance. Harasawa raised his eyebrows at Himuro and Kagami, the latter of which visibly deflated.  
“You may now enter,” and with that Harasawa swept back into the classroom.  
Kise looked past his fake tears and saw three Slytherins staring at them. The one with red hair looked slightly amused as he swept past them with the other two trailing in his wake.  
Once inside they were instructed to pair up by lottery. Kise and Himuro. Akashi and Takao. And Aomine and Kagami. Kagami and Aomine rarely interacted, but the dislike that seeped out of them as they made their way to their table was mutual and sudden. Harasawa gave them a potion to work on and before long the class was underway. After an hour of brewing Aomine and Kagami’s potion looked like a hot mess of poison.  
“Why the fuck is it brown?” Aomine muttered under his breath.  
“I don’t know it’s supposed to be pink. You dumped too much shredded rattail into it.”  
“What? You’re the one who has shitty ingredients, that wasn’t even fucking rattail that you handed me.” Aomine said as he pulled his shirt up to wipe his brow.  
“Not like it matters you seem to fuck up no matter what you’re using.”  
“The hell? You suck at potions you Bakagami!” and as he said it Aomine slammed his book on the table so hard that the table shook.  
“Fuck you” Kagami yelled. And then there was grabbing and pushing and Harasawa’s voice in the distance. And then it happened. Kagami wasn’t sure if it was him grabbing Aomine towards him or Aomine’s fast push back, but either way Kagami felt his back hit the table hard and as his arm flew out to steady himself he felt it collide with something solid. He could tell that things had gone wrong before he heard the shriek behind him.  
“Oh my god.” Both Aomine and Kagami let go of each other. Aomine backing up and looking lost while Kagami whipped around to take in the damage. Himuro was doubled over on the floor in pain while Kise crouched over him crying and making soft noises of apparent comfort. Kagami was frozen to the spot.  
*  
Aomine and Kagami were standing in Harasawa Sensei’s office after class.  
“It takes a special kind of dumbass to pull the stunt that I just saw” Harasawa said through clenched teeth as he stared Aomine and Kagami down. “Your punishment is as follows: firstly you will be going through all of my files on potions that have gone wrong from past students and transcribing them by hand into this new filing system.” Aomine groaned loudly while Kagami opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. “This is to make sure that your heads are full of all of the possible consequences of your idiotic actions. And in addition you will read this book,” Harasawa said as he threw a large tome down onto the desk, which had Safety Measures for Practiced Potion Making scrawled in silver ink on it’s spine. “And you will each write me a three foot assignment outlining what you have learned to be turned in by this time next week. Your first detention will be tonight at 5:00. Dismissed.”  
Aomine started towards the door but Kagami just stood there and stared at Harasawa.  
“Yes Mr. Kagami?”  
“But what about dinner?” Kagami asked as his face paled slightly. Surely this demon wouldn’t deprive them of food…  
“You will not want to read about the things that I have seen in the potions room on a full stomach,” he said nonchalantly as he picked up the tome and pushed it into Kagami’s hands. And well that seemed to be all the information they needed.  
*  
It was around the school before Kagami had even managed to feel normal again. There were a lot of things that were inaccurate. For example some Gryffindors had taken up that Aomine had hexed Himuro when no one was looking. For that matter a good portion of Slytherins agreed with that theory. But where the Gryffindors were angry the Slytherins were cocky – treating Aomine like a king.  
Or that Himuro had a basketball sized hole in his stomach and would never be able to eat again. Both of these were ridiculous, but everyone knew for certain that Aomine and Kagami had been fighting and that Himuro was in the crossfire. People also knew that Himuro was in a closed off portion of the hospital wing and that he was only permitted visitors from Gryffindor.  
Although this had not been the intention of either Aomine or Kagami the two houses seemed to be at odds with each other. There were more fights in the hallways between Slytherins and Gryffindors and classes became hostile environments in which even the professors weren’t sure what to do. The bad feelings extended from first years to seventh years. Hufflepuffs started avoiding Slytherins and Ravenclaw actually issued a formal statement claiming that they were of course ‘Switzerland.’  
Kagami and Kise traded off times that they would sit with Himuro up in the hospital wing and various members of the Quidditch team also came to stand vigil. The doctor had said that Himuro would be fine, but that she needed to keep him in an induced sleep for at least a week, during which his bones would grow back. Kagami and Kise had given her looks of utter shock and horror, but she quickly explained that he’d be good as new after a few weeks. Kagami had spent most of his free time with Himuro during that first week. And during the second week he realized that he was barely sleeping and that he had missed three Gryffinpuff study parties already. In some way it felt like atonement. Guilt was eating him up inside and he felt so exhausted.  
It was a Tuesday night and the school doctor had just ushered him out of the hospital wing as it was almost time for curfew. As Kagami trudged out with his school bag half open he didn’t notice the small blue haired boy who had been waiting for him.  
“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said quietly.  
“Ah, what the,” Kagami spun around flailing. “Jesus tell someone before you’re going to give them a heart attack. Kuroko merely looked unimpressed. No wait he looked how he always did – expressionless, and yet Kagami could tell that he was unimpressed.  
“I came to tell you to stop worrying so much,” Kuroko said as he started down the hall.  
“What how can I do that,” Kagami said as his blood started to boil. Kuroko stopped in front of him.  
“You didn’t mean to hurt him,” Kuroko said slowly as if he was explaining something very simple to a very ill-behaved child.  
“No but-”  
“I think that Himuro knows that too,” Kuroko continued quietly, now looking down at the floor. Kagami deflated.  
“I shouldn’t have gotten so riled up. But that damn Ahomine!” Kagami said savagely.  
Kuroko just looked up at him, his eyes darting back and forth, almost as if he was trying to figure something out.  
“Well we should get to bed,” Kuroko said and he sounded… well Kagami thought that he almost sounded a little sad. Well of course he was sad one of his friends almost offed one of his other friends. Shit this was just awful. But Kagami just nodded once and trudged on after Kuroko. 

Friday 8:36 PM

It was two weeks after the accident and Kagami had his head in his arm, which was crooked up on Himuro’s bed when he heard a soft ‘hey.’  
“Tatsuya…” Kagami said as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. “I was just…” for a moment it had felt like a bad dream, but then he seemed to remember everything all at once again and he felt his stomach tense up. “I’m so- I’m just so sorr-”  
“No Taiga it’s ok. It’s ok,” Himuro said quietly.  
“No it’s not ok! I hurt you I’m so sorry. You’re my brother and I…” Kagami clenched his fists and he could feel angry tears prickling at his eyes.  
“Taiga I forgive you, you would never hurt me on purpose.”  
“Of course not!”Kagami said defiantly as he looked up at Himuro. But Himuro was looking up and out the window across from him. He looked dazed.  
“What time is it?” Himuro asked.  
“Oh… it’s after 8:00.”  
“I’ve been asleep for 12 hours?”  
“No… it’s been-” but Kagami didn’t get to finish, because at that moment the doctor came in.  
“Himuro-kun, you will have to stay here for a few more days to make sure that everything is alright, let me explain,” she said as she sat next to Himuro.

Saturday 9:00 AM

Takao was staring again. And although Akashi was supremely uninterested in the goings-on of his peasants, he was starting to get annoyed. Takao was starting to lack focus due to his mooning over Midorima.  
“Kazunari you will meet me at the library at 6:00 on Monday,” he stated as he finished his breakfast. “You will bring your books and planner.”  
Takao coughed on the muffin that he had been chomping down on. Imayoshi smacked his back much too hard all in the name of ‘helping.’ Fortunately Aomine was dead to the world before 12:00 PM and thus didn’t have the wherewithal to make a snarky remark at Takao’s expense, which of course would end up being at his own expense because Akashi gave no shits and he had scissors.  
“Akashi-kun did I do something wrong?” Takao wheezed.  
“Kazunari, as your captain and as a prefect of Slytherin house, it is my duty to make sure that your grades are satisfactory. I’ve watched you study,” Akashi said and instead of explaining further than that he took out his scissors and put them carefully next to his plate. Well nothing more needed to be said.  
“Seijuurou-kun” came a firm voice from behind the group of Slytherins. They all turned to see Midorima standing before them looking pale.  
“I saw that Cancers had worst luck today,” Akashi said evenly as he watched Midorima. “And who has best luck Shintarou?”  
“Sagittarius. I need your-”  
“Scissors” Akashi finished for him as he looked down at his scissors on the table. “I have them here for you,” and Akashi handed them over. “You will meet me and Kazunari at the library at 6:00 on Monday night.”  
“Who?” Midorima asked.  
“This young man here, Takao Kazunari” Akashi said as he nodded in Takao’s direction.  
“Hi” Takao said looking starstruck.  
“Yes Seijuurou-kun” Midorima said after giving Takao a once over. And with that he departed clutching his lucky item.  
*  
The first match of the Quidditch season was between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Everyone knew that the Hufflepuffs were pissed at the Slytherins, even though it was common knowledge that Himuro was awake and would not only be released from the hospital wing in a few days time, but that he was also completely back to normal.  
The Slytherin team met in the locker room during halftime, and they were… off. Akashi had thought it probable that the Hufflepuffs would pull out all of the stops, but being Hufflepuffs he thought that the chances of them doing any real damage was low. Well they had definitely put up more of a fight than Akashi had anticipated, but it was not altogether unforeseen. The real problem was how it was affecting his team.  
“They are definitely doing it on purpose! I’ve had more bludgers shoved at my face today than in any other match!” Aomine spewed running a hand through his hair in aggravation. “It’s not like I actually hexed that kid.”  
“It isn’t important,” Akashi said dismissively. He needed to make a choice. Overall things were going how they were expected to go although… that Murasakibara had a death aura about him that Akashi had not seen before. The Keeper hadn’t let a single goal in from anyone other than Akashi himself. It was puzzling to say the least. He would have to figure out what Murasakibara’s relationship to that Himuro was later, but regardless.  
“Daiki, Imayoshi, you will fix your performance. Anything less than three goals from each of you is unacceptable. Kousuke and Eikichi if you are unable to use your clubs to protect Daiki then I will be forced to show you exactly how much damage they can do. And Takao,” Akashi said as he turned to his seeker. “You have ten minutes. Let’s go.”  
*  
Takao caught the snitch at 8.49 minutes. Akashi seemed pleased. And so Slytherin won, but only just, considering the huge point difference that they had had to make up. The Hufflepuffs looked as pissed as Hufflepuffs could look. And Murasakibara blew right past Kiyoshi as the captain tried to tell him that the game had been pretty good overall. But Murasakibara just wanted his snacks.  
*  
Kuroko felt dejected. He had wanted to win and not just because of the Kagami and Aomine debacle. He knew that neither of them were the types to try and cause other people harm. And Himuro seemed really nice too. Kuroko looked over to Furihata as they climbed through the door and into the cozy Hufflepuff common room. Furihata looked pretty dejected as well. And as they were both exhausted they decided that it was naptime. That is until they heard a loud groan coming from the couch. Kuroko crept over and found Murasakibara leaning over his snacks and looking queasy.  
“Murasakibara-kun, are you feeling well?”  
“Kurochin… I feel sick, so I need more snacks,” he said as his hand reached for a bag of chestnut flavored chips.  
“Don’t you think that the snacks are what is making you sick?” Furihata asked.  
“No, they've been helping me feel better.”  
“When did you start feeling sick?” Kuroko asked, wondering if maybe he had been feeling sick all day and was now crashing after the game.  
“Weeks.” Well that was definitely before the game. But if he meant a few weeks then that would mean…  
“Murasakibara-kun I heard that Himuro-kun would be out of the hospital soon and that he’s almost completely better,” Kuroko said as he watched Murasakibara intently.  
“Murochin… I miss Murochin.”  
Kuroko and Furihata exchanged a look.  
“Do you think that maybe you like Himuro-kun?” Furihata asked. Yes this seemed to be why Murasakibara was sick. Kuroko hadn’t really expected it, but they seemed to get along extremely well. And Murasakibara had grown attached to Himuro. Murasakibara looked puzzled.  
“Murochin is good.” Well it’s a start in the right direction Kuroko thought.  
“Yes but, like if you were to kiss him how would you feel,” Furihata said as he shuffled his feet and looked down. This time Murasakibara was quiet for a long time.  
“It would feel goo- nng!” and Murasakibara threw up.  
Furihata cleaned up while Kuroko tucked Murasakibara into bed. Too many sweets afterall, but Kuroko knew that although Murasakibara’s timing had been bad he had been about to admit something very important, and well hopefully Murasakibara would figure everything out. Kuroko stood quietly by his bed before whispering.  
“Murasakibara, I think that Himuro would be happy to know how you feel about him.” And with that Kuroko closed the curtains around his bed. 

Monday 6:00 PM

Akashi, Takao and Midorima were sitting at a table in the library. Takao was currently trying to remember how to breath while Akashi scanned over his planner and Midorima sat silently.  
“Shintarou you are taking Ancient Runes in addition to your regular schedule as well as Muggle Studies.”  
“Yes Akashi-kun.”  
“Takao’s grades are deplorable I need you to tutor him three times a week.”  
“That would be fine,” Midorima said.  
“And I of course will be supplying you with some of your more difficult to acquire lucky items.”  
“I expected as much.”  
“Wait,” Takao said as his brain finally caught up to what had just happened. Three times a week? His grades weren’t that bad. Oh God, his heart couldn’t handle three times a week. This was Midorima, a god among men. Takao realized that he had been quiet for far too long and both Akashi and Midorima were staring at him expectantly. His throat felt tight, he was embarrassed and he could feel the blush creeping up his neck. Ah hell it couldn’t be any worse. “No never mind,” he managed to squeak out. Midorima was now looking at him like he was some kind of insect.  
“Akashi are you sure that he’s even teachable?” Midorima said as he looked over at Takao with concern. Before Takao could respond angrily, Akashi spoke.  
“Shintarou, I will leave him in your care. Kazunari I’ve added your study times into your planner. Well, I’m off.” And off Akashi went.  
“I am teachable,” Takao griped, all previous embarrassment gone.  
“We will see,” Midorima said as he held onto the giant stuffed penguin that was sitting in the chair next to him. 

Tuesday 11:34 AM

Himuro was released from the hospital and he made his way down to lunch a little early. Kise and Kagami had promised to meet him as soon as class ended and so the three Gryffindors ate together while Kagami and Kise caught Himuro up on all of the goings on. Kagami had just gotten to the results of the Quidditch match when a shadow loomed over them.  
“Murochin…” Murasakibara said.  
“Atsushi,” Himuro replied looking surprised.  
“I got sick Murochin,” Murasakibara drawled as he sat down between a sputtering Kagami who had been pushed aside and an increasingly worried Himuro.  
“I’m sorry to hear that…” Himuro said slowly unsure what was happening, he still felt a little foggy. “But you seem to be ok now,” he said as he smiled sweetly up at Murasakibara.  
“I ate too many snacks because Murochin wasn't there to tell me not to,” Murasakibara said petulantly.  
“Oh,” said Himuro looking even more bewildered than before.  
“So Murochin needs to be careful because I need him.” Himuro visibly paled, because that was quite the line. And then, well then as he thought about it even more he felt the blush creep up his face.  
“Atsushi… does that mean that you. Atsushi do you like me?” Himuro breathed out. He felt his pulse begin to quicken and he hoped against hope that he hadn’t gotten it wrong. Because well he didn’t realize that Atsushi would have these kinds of feelings for him.  
“I like Murochin,” Atsushi said in his usual drawl. And Himuro’s breath left him in one quick puff. He felt light headed and so incredibly happy, like a weight had been lifted that he didn’t even know was there. And he reached forward and cupped Murasakibara’s face with his hand as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Murasakibara’s.  
He pulled back after a few seconds and whispered, “go out with me.” And then he felt as Murasakibara gripped his hair and started kissing him hungrily. Himuro heard a loud ‘whoop’ coming from across the table where Kise was sitting and an even louder ‘holy shit’ from Taiga. But Himuro didn’t care. He had finally gotten Atsushi right where he wanted him.  
*  
Aomine couldn’t look away. There were two guys just making out in the middle of the Great Hall. God why couldn’t people do that shit somewhere else. Now he wanted a good fuck which he had actually been getting recently, but usually it was his hand a Horikita Mai spread. Horikita Mai was good, but… well his hand just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Especially not after Akashi had walked in on him the other week and looked down only to say ‘I expected better from you Daiki’ and then picked up a book and left. He didn’t even like that fucker and yet still a man had his pride. And his pride wasn’t small by any means, it was quite big in fact.  
“You should apologize to Himuro,” Imayoshi said as he leered over the table at Aomine.  
“What is he out yet?”  
“See for yourself Imayoshi said nodding back towards the great makeout. And oh holy hell it was Himuro and that giant. And fuck, no wonder that guy had been the most unHufflepuffly Hufflepuff during the game. Aomine had hurt the giants fucking boyfriend.  
“Shit, I’m not going over there. I’m strong but that guy is fucking huge,” Aomine said disgusted.  
“I agree with Shouichi,” Akashi murmured.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Aomine questioned. Akashi merely gave him an unimpressed look.  
“If you die it will be because you weren’t strong enough,” he said. “Now go.”  
Aomine got up grumbling. He was walking to his death. There was a reason that he was in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Usually he avoided this sort of… ugh ‘gallantry’ bullshit.  
Kise was the first person to see him approach and his eyes immediately went wide as he looked from Aomine over to the couple that had thankfully stopped eating each others faces in the middle of the Gryffindor table. But as he got closer that fucking Bakagami turned to him and stood up to block his path towards Himuro and Murasakibara.  
“What are you doing here,” Kagami said loudly. He looked like he was about to punch Aomine’s lights out.  
“Oi don’t act like this wasn’t both of our faults,” Aomine griped. Shit this is not how this was supposed to go. Fuck how was this supposed to go? He hadn’t even stopped to think… like at all. Kagami bristled and made a low noise like an angry animal, but before anything else could go wrong Aomine cut him off. “Anyways look I didn’t come to start a fight. I just- shit,” he scratched the back of his head and looked down. “I just wanted to say that I was sorry, for… for what happened.” It was dead quiet all around them. Aomine froze. That had been an apology right? He was too scared to look up, but if he was going to be shanked he wanted to at least look Bakagami in the eyes when it happened. So he slowly let his hand fall to his side and looked up.  
Kagami was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Kise was looking on with eyes the size of saucers and Himuro… well Himuro was now standing next to Kagami and looking at Aomine with his one eye. And although Himuro looked a little scared he did have more than enough backup, considering that there was a giant standing behind him reeking of murder. Shit, fuck I didn’t mean to incur the wrath of some giant toddler by hurting his swan. Aomine was just about to slowly back away when Himuro made a small smile.  
“Apology accepted,” he said and with that he turned back around and pulled Murasakibara back to their table. Aomine looked back at Kagami who seemed to have calmed down.  
“I uh, I guess I’ll get going,” Aomine said as he looked between Kise and Kagami, both of whom hadn’t moved a muscle.  
“Sure Aominecchi!” Kise said as he broke into a wide grin. “Just try not to poison anyone else accidentally,” he added winking.  
“Hah!” Aomine screeched as he exhaled loudly.  
“Kagamicchi too! You two should just stop mixing up your juices,” he said gleefully and then he flounced over to the Hufflepuff table.  
Aomine and Kagami stared at the spot that Kise had just vacated. Well that shit was fucked up, and disturbing. What the hell was Kise thinking.  
“Well uh…” Kagami said awkwardly as his face began to rapidly redden.  
“Oi stop blushing you Bakagami!” Aomine yelled as he stalked off back towards the Slytherin table.  
*  
Furihata watched in apprehension as Aomine went over to the Gryffindor table. But it seemed that Aomine wasn’t trying to start anything. In fact he seemed to have apologized. Furihata exhaled and relaxed into his chair. But then he noticed that Kuroko was still looking over towards the Gryffindor table. Kuroko seemed almost… well upset. But that couldn’t be right. Of course Kuroko wanted everyone to be friends.  
“I’m going back to the common room,” Kuroko said just as Kise made his way over to their table.  
“Did I scare him off?” Kise said with a glint in his eye.  
“No,” Furihata responded simply but the two of them watched as Kuroko made his way out of the Great Hall. Kise looked like he was calculating something in his head and only snapped out of it after he noticed that Furihata was watching him.  
“So, Koukicchi. How are things going? How are your studies? Are you in love? Tell me everything.” And with that Furihata was interrogated for the rest of his meal.  
*  
It was two weeks after Takao and Midorima started meeting. They met three times a week for two hours each time. And this was like every other session.  
“Let me see your essay,” Midorima said holding out a hand and snapping his fingers impatiently.  
“Ah, yes… here it is,” Takao said as he passed a slightly crumpled paper to Midorima.  
Midorima snatched it out of his hands unceremoniously and his eyes blurred with how fast they swept down the page. When he had finished he just stared up at the top of the paper for several minutes. “Takao,” he said quietly.  
“Yes Shin-chan!” Takao said enthusiastically, an easy grin on his face.  
“P at best.”  
“What? Shin-chan how can you say that. That is definitely a passing paper. I even added in that comment about how troll pets went extinct because their owners kept forgetting that they were pets and would eat them instead!”  
“Fool! That is completely irrelevant. You were supposed to describe vampire human relations! Why are trolls even in this paper?”  
“But they were a part of the Great Vampire Feasting of the early 16th century,” Takao answered indignantly.  
“You mean the 17th century of course. Naturally you just got that one date wrong.”  
“Naturally,” Takao gritted out, his arms crossed over his chest angrily.  
“Do it again.”  
“What?”  
“But first give me your quill.”  
“Here,” Takao shoved his quill into Midorima’s face a little too enthusiastically.  
Over the next half hour Midorima corrected all of Takao’s mistakes.  
“Done, now change everything that I’ve suggested.”  
“Shin-chan… thank you. You are amazing!”  
Midorima spluttered and a slight pink tinge could be seen on his cheeks. “I just prepare for success,” he muttered quickly as he turned away from Takao and absentmindedly adjusted his pterodactyl model.  
“Shin-chan.”  
“What?” Midorima said curtly.  
“Turn this way.”  
“No.”  
“Why Shin-chan could it be that you’re embarrassed because I called you pretty?” Midorima’s head snapped to Takao’s direction.  
“When did you say that?” he said in one fell swoop.  
“Oh whoops I guess I was just thinking it,” Takao said easily as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.  
“You. Complete. BAKA!” Midorima yelled as he grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his bag with no finesse whatsoever and stomped out of the library.  
Takao watched him go before he started cracking up. Well at least his paper was edited.  
*  
“Takao,” Akashi said as he changed his water to pumpkin juice at breakfast the next morning.  
“Yes Akashi-kun?”  
“Stop teasing Shintarou, his heart can’t handle it.”  
“What? He told you?” Takao asked . Akashi stared Takao down until he realized that he must’ve said something completely idiotic.  
“I am absolute. So why would I need to hear this from Shintarou to know exactly what is going on?”  
“Right, I’ll uh work on not giving him any… you know heart issues.”  
“Good,” Akashi answered. And although Takao couldn’t see it, Akashi had a slight smile on his face. 

 

Wednesday 6:35 PM

Takao looked up to check the time. Midorima was looking at him.  
“What is it Shin-chan.” Midorima just went back to his homework. Hm Takao thought. Well whatever Midorima was a weirdo.  
*  
Kuroko got off his broom. Practice after their defeat hadn’t been going very well. Kiyoshi had told them that they shouldn’t worry too much. To just practice how they usually did. But Kuroko hadn’t been able to catch the snitch once during their entire practice time. He was frustrated with the Slytherins. He felt like they were everywhere, wreaking havoc and they didn’t seem to play fair.  
“Kuroko-kun are you doing ok?” Furihata asked, looking concerned.  
“I’m ok Furihata-kun. Just tired. The Slytherins are really strong I’m not sure if we’ll ever have a team that can beat them.”  
“Kuroko… that’s not what you usually say,” Furihata chuckled weakly. “Something else is bothering you too.”  
It was a statement, but it sounded hesitant, like a question. Kuroko sighed. He thought about Kagami blushing before Aomine walked away in the cafeteria. And before that when he had blazed outside of the Hospital Wing at just the thought of Aomine. It wasn’t a positive nickname but he did have one for Aomine. Kagami didn’t seem to have a range of emotions when it came to Kuroko, and well that’s what hurt to think about. He wanted Kagami to feel something.  
“Maybe something else is bothering me,” Kuroko said quietly as he finished changing. He walked out of the locker room and saw Himuro and Murasakibara holding hands as they walked up to the castle together; Himuro had come down at the end of their practice and waited for Murasakibara. Kuroko felt even worse watching them. He quickly stole off towards the lake for some alone time, besides security never seemed to notice him when he drifted in after hours anyway. 

Friday 6:38 PM

“Shin-chan how can you plan out all of my time!” Takao whined at their next study session.  
“You lack self-discipline. This way you’ll know exactly how much to study for each subject so that you will be well prepared for your O.W.L.s.” Midorima said simply  
“But I don’t want to have all of my time planned! And how can I survive with only a half hour a day to be with my friends!” Takao complained.  
“You get to see them at meals. An extra half hour is me accommodating your lack of focus.”  
Takao pouted before a thought crossed his mind “So Shin-chan, will I be seeing you in those half hours?” he asked coyly.  
“As if. I don’t have breaks for friends in my schedule.”  
“But Shin-chan you must have friends!” Takao said rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
“Takao. I’m in Ravenclaw.” Midorima said as if he were talking to an idiot child.  
“Ravenclaws have friends,” Takao said as he tried not to grin.  
“Yes and what do you expect that we do together,” Midorima said as he rolled his eyes. “We study together Takao. We improve our minds and each other through very extensive studying.” Takao just looked at him.  
“Shin-chan you need to get laid.” Midorima closed his planner and swatted Takao across the head with it before exiting the library again.

Monday 6:27 PM

During the next session that Takao and Midorima had the two of them spent most of it in relative silence doing homework side by side.  
“Shin-chan,” Takao said as he finished looking over his extremely long potions essay that was due at the end of the week.  
“Yes Takao. Do you need help with something?” And he stopped writing too, giving Takao his full attention. Takao knew that it didn’t matter, but it was already a great improvement from the first time that they had met where Midorima had barely taken notice of him.  
“No just, I was following my schedule and I didn’t know what this “trebuchet time” was supposed to be for,” he said as he pointed out the small area marked before bed each night. “Is it some kind of weird fate follower exercise?” Takao was genuinely confused and when he looked up at Midorima he was even more confused. Because Midorima’s face was bright red. “Shin-chan are you ill?” Takao asked startled as he moved to put his hand on Midorima’s forehead. Midorima smacked his hand away and recoiled.  
“No, that is… Momoi said that I had to…” Midorima closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was clearly a hard thing to explain so Takao waited patiently as Midorima calmed down. “Momoi said that you needed time each day for self-induced ejaculation,” Midorima finished calmly.  
Takao just stared, his mouth parting slightly and the color rising on his cheeks.  
“What are you blushing for?” Midorima demanded as he squirmed in discomfort in his chair.  
“I….” Takao was having trouble breathing. Midorima had been told to put in time so that he could masturbate… Oh my God. And then Takao snapped out of it.  
“Wait wait wait. Only ten minutes! How fast do you think I am?” Takao whisper screeched as he felt his rage boiling. “And what the fuck is a trebuchet? Why do you think that I would forget to do something like that?” And don’t you do it too? He wondered desperately. He all of a sudden had a desperate need to see Midorima’s planner. Takao snatched up Midorima’s planner and rifled through it. It took him a minute to find it. But there scribbled in Midorima’s planner just after his evening runs were the words ‘trebuchet time’ with a small 28 scrawled next to them. Takao dropped the book like it had burned him. Oh my god this was too much. And he was feeling hot. Oh god he could not get a hard-on in the library. Nope. No, just no. He stood up abruptly and staggered back into a row of bookshelves. Fortunately they were in the back of the library where no other prying eyes could witness this situation. But Midorima was just staring at him speechless. Takao wrenched his eyes off of Midorima as he turned around and stumbled down the aisle a little to where he was out of sight. Ok things that are disgusting: toenails, troglodytes, cabbage soup, being naked with the other Slytherins. Oh shit Akashi. Akashi would know. He would know, and he had told Takao to simmer down. Well that was enough to make his balls crawl back up inside him. Takao finally stopped thinking and realized that he was shaking and sweating. He pulled his shirt up to wipe his forehead as he held onto the bookshelf for stability with his other hand. There was a high pitched noise between a groan and a squeal. Takao’s head snapped up and he saw that Midorima was there with his arm half outstretched. Midorima’s eyes were glassy and he didn’t seem to quite know what he was doing.  
“Midorima…” Takao said as he straightened up. “I shouldn’t have grabbed your planner, I’m sorry,” Takao wheezed out. Midorima’s eyes went wide, and Takao thought that it would’ve been comical if it hadn’t been for their current predicament. Takao waited but Midorima didn’t say anything, he just let his hand lower. He looked sad, but Takao wasn’t sure why. Midorima ran a shaky hand through his hair. “What’s wrong?” Takao asked, all previous embarrassment forgotten.  
“Nothing,” Midorima said as he let out a shaky breath. “I guess I’ll see you next time,” he added quietly. And with that he turned and walked back down the aisle. It took a long time for Takao to get his wits about him enough to go back to the table. As he had expected all of Midorima’s stuff was gone by the time he got there. He pushed his hair back with a shaky hand before putting his stuff back into his bag.  
Takao spent the rest of the evening running on autopilot. Following the schedule that Midorima had made for him. He didn’t know how to feel or what to do. Would things be fucked up now? Had he hurt Shin-chan? He didn’t know. Shit he didn’t know. He had no idea what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment is going to cover Halloween and things are going to get a little steamy so please wait till then o.o


	3. A Very 二日酔い Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween happens. Takao is traumatized, all the kiddos get drunk, and Kise’s costume is the best. In addition we see the very tip of the AkaFuri iceberg come into view! Enjoy ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy in this chapter (but not too steamy – I’m all for the slow build). But you’ve been forewarned.

Saturday 7:03 PM

As the semester continued the weather changed from pleasantly sunny to slightly chilly as autumn came. The Gryffinpuff Study Club, as Kise had named it, continued to meet on Tuesday nights and also on Thursday nights. Together they powered through their homework. And before long the rest of the members of their Quidditch teams seemed to be intermingling with each other too.  
The second game of the season was fast approaching as September turned into October. It would be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. And due to the mostly positive relationship between the two houses there was a pleasant sense of anticipation that filled the corridors. In addition Kagami and Aomine had reached an agreement that they would seethe silently whenever they had to work together in Potions, but outside of the classroom was a different story. For the most part they avoided each other, but every once in a while they would find themselves in detentions, more often than not with bruised up faces. Takao and Midorima had also reached a silent agreement. Takao had been extremely nervous when he went to meet Midorima for their next study session, but it seemed that Midorima was feigning amnesia and well Takao was grateful that he wouldn’t have to figure out what the hell had happened.  
On the last day of October Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw. In honor of their win the Gryffindor Quidditch team hosted what they referred to as the Halloween after party. Complete with fire whiskey, oak matured mead and a variety of cakes.  
“Hey Kuroko!” Kagami called as he ran towards Kuroko after the match. Kuroko had been walking up from the grounds towards the Hufflepuff common room.  
“Kagami-kun, you flew very well today,” he said as he looked up expressionlessly.  
“Thanks,” Kagami said enthusiastically. He felt like he was on fire after the match and he was excited for the celebration tonight. “Are you coming tonight? We invited all the other Quidditch teams.”  
“All of them?” Kuroko said inquisitively.  
“Yeah, we were going to just invite Hufflepuff, but then Kise was going on about how the captain of the Slytherin team had telepathically communicated to him that he would slaughter Kise if we didn’t ask his team to join. That redhead is kind of scary so… and then it was all ‘the poor Ravenclaw’s will feel left out, we can’t hurt them,’ blah blah crocodile tears,” Kagami hadn’t realized that he was rambling until he heard a small chuckle from Kuroko. Kagami just stared. He’d never heard Kuroko laugh and well he really liked it. Which was weird because normally you wouldn’t notice that feeling of elation towards friends. Maybe this is how the Hufflepuffs felt all the time? Kagami shook his head to clear it – he was a Gryffindor after all.  
“Kagami-kun, it’s nice that Kise wanted to invite everyone,” Kuroko said, still with a small smile on his face. “I’ll be coming with the rest of the Hufflepuff team.”  
“Great,” Kagami realized that maybe his enthusiasm was too pronounced, so he quickly said “so what’re you going to be?”  
“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko started seriously, “it will ruin the surprise. I’ll see you soon.” Kuroko gave a small nod and then hurried to the Hufflepuff common room.  
“Huh,” Kagami said as he scratched his head and loped up to his own common room.  
*  
Two hours later found the Griffindor Quidditch team (minus Kise who had said that he would come later) in the Room of Requirement, which had transformed into their party space. There was a large table for drinks and food. Hyuuga and Riko had appeared with two cases of fire whiskey and when asked how they had acquired it Riko had cackled and said that mere humans shouldn’t ask questions of a god while Hyuuga looked pale as if he had just been chased by wild animals. The Hufflepuffs had promised to bring up food with them so altogether things had come together quite nicely. As the team got everything set up the Hufflepuffs came in exactly at 8:00 PM.  
“Where should we put everything?” Kiyoshi had asked Kasamatsu when they entered.  
“Hah? Why are you dressed in a bunny kigurumi?!” Kasamatsu yelled.  
“Hah well that,” Kiyoshi chuckled easily as he followed Kasamatsu over to an empty table with a trail of six kigurumied Hufflepuffs. “We decided to choose animals for each other,” he said as he put the food down.  
“Che,” Kasamatsu exhaled as he grabbed Kiyoshi’s collar after giving him a swift kick. “Why a bunny? Why why why?” Kasamatsu went on a rant about the Easter bunny, playboy bunnies, how to hunt bunnies etc. And well Kiyoshi didn’t have any idea what was happening. But Kasamatsu had clearly already started celebrating so Kiyoshi just went with it.  
*  
Kagami was acting out some of his favorite plays for Himuro who was chuckling quietly when he noticed the Hufflepuffs come in. He and Himuro quickly made their way over to their study buddies.  
“You all look so cute.” Himuro said pleasantly as he took in their kigurumi’s. Murasakibara was a purple elephant; Furihata was a pink piggy; Kuroko was a panda. Furihata beamed and did a little piggy dance quickly as he grinned up at his friends.  
“Murochin you look yummy,” Murasakibara drawled as he looked at Himuro’s very normal Police Officer costume.  
“Murasakibara-kun that’s a little…” Kuroko said as he eyed the slight pink tint on Himuro’s visible cheek. Besides he thought that Kagami looked much more handsome in his firefighter outfit.  
“We know you’re madly in love just don’t devour each other in front of us.” Kagami said incredulously.  
“You’re quite right Taiga. Atsushi let’s go get drinks,” Himuro said as he winked at Kuroko and Furihata.  
*  
Ravenclaw had appeared and with it came Midorima dressed as his lucky item for the day: a lamppost. Several people burst into laughter, but Midorima didn’t seem to care, or maybe he didn’t even notice. Who knew.  
With the addition of the Ravenclaw’s the party got into full swing. Most of the Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff’s were past tipsy at this point. With the exception of Kiyoshi who was still stuck in a corner while Kasamatsu ranted about strategies with increasingly dramatic gestures as he chugged his whiskey with enthusiasm. Riko and Hyuuga were nowhere to be seen… which was expected. Himuro was leaning against a wall while a very happy Murasakibara showed him all the candy that his parents had sent him for Halloween. Furihata had gone over to try and engage Midorima in conversation, he thought that the boy looked a little lonely, and well it was a valiant effort at friendship even if it didn’t go very far. There was also a group dancing in the small open area with Kagami in the center, apparently he and Himuro had learned more than just Quidditch in America. And Kuroko was right there with Kagami swaying quietly while he nursed a small glass of mead.  
At 9:00 the Slytherins arrived. Akashi and Takao made their way over to Midorima and the piggy, who they didn’t know, after grabbing drinks.  
“Shin-chan!” Takao cackled as he took in the costume. “What is this outfit? I can’t even.” He was doubled over in laughter.  
“Fool!” Midorima said, but it lacked some of its usual heat, because well Midorima was distracted. “At least I didn’t forget to put on a shirt,” he finished lamely as he looked away. Takao looked up and just laughed harder.  
“Oh Shin-chan, no this is how it’s supposed to look. I’m Makoto Tachibana from Free! You know popular anime character and killer whale lover,” he said as he squeezed a rubber killer whale.  
“So that’s why you are so scantily clad,” Midorima huffed looking uncomfortable. He turned to Akashi at this point.  
“Akashi-kun, your suit is quite dapper.”  
“Thank you, Shintarou,” Akashi said and he looked almost amused. “I will leave you.” Akashi turned to walk towards the far wall and called over his shoulder, “piggy, walk with me.” Furihata knew that this was the terrifying captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and also that he was a pureblood from an extremely prominent family in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Naturally, he worried for his life, but followed nonetheless.  
They stopped walking once Akashi had found a thrown like chair to lounge in in the corner. Furihata took the wooden stool next to him. Akashi glowed with some kind of sadistic glee as he stared down at Furihata.  
“Um, Akashi-kun. What are you dressed up as?” Furihata asked as he continued to fidget.  
“The Devil,” Akashi responded evenly as he stared Furihata down. Furihata gulped visibly and Akashi merely chuckled darkly as he took a sip of his drink all the while continuing to burn a whole into Furihata.  
*  
Meanwhile the Slytherins had joined the throng on the dance floor and were drinking heavily while making (mostly) empty threats at the Gryffindor’s when the door to the Room of Requirement opened once again and revealed Kise, wearing gold booty shorts and nothing else. Kagami literally spit out his drink onto Aomine who was staring at Kise like Kise was a terrifying murderer. Kise sauntered up to them. Several eyes lingered on his slender body as he passed. Aomine thumped Kagami on the back while the other tried to breath again.  
“Kagamicchi and Aominecchi!” he said happily as he reached them. “Hmm what’s this,” he said as he gracefully stole Aomine’s drink away from him and sniffed it. He took a long swig while Aomine continued to look strangely scared.  
“Kise!” Kagami finally got out. Kagami was plastered and his cheeks were rapidly reddening as he looked at Kise. “What the hell kind of costume is that?”  
“This costume?” Kise asked innocently. “Well what’s wrong with it?” Kise said, big eyes blinking up at Kagami.  
“It’s too- and you look- you’re like,” Kagami made an odd jerking motion with one of his hands.  
“Like walking sex,” Aomine supplied now smirking at Kise. Kise gave Aomine a dazzling grin as Kagami spluttered even more.  
“Careful Aominecchi or Kagamicchi will get more hot and bothered than he can handle,” Kise said slyly.  
“I’m not hot and bothered!” Kagami said, all the while shifting uncomfortably.  
“Hmm well if you were maybe Aominecchi could help you out,” Kise said.  
“What?” Kagami’s face now matched his hair.  
“Bakagami I don’t want to stick my dick in you so don’t even think about what that diva said!” Aomine said giving Kise a reproachful look.  
“What! Who says you’re the one who would be sticking anything anywhere. Are you an idiot?” And Kagami gave Aomine a horrified look like he was seeing him for the first time.  
“See this is why we could never date, baka.”  
“Whatever Ahomine. It’s not like you could ever stick with one person anyway.” Kagami said looking utterly disgusted.  
“But I already am!” Aomine yelled.  
“Bwahahahah” Kagami was laughing so hard that he had to gasp for breath as he doubled over. “Horikita Mai doesn't count!” he finally huffed out between gasps.  
“Fuck you,” Aomine said as he threw up his middle finger at Kagami and gave both Kagami and Kise one last scowl.  
Kagami looked over at Kise and he could’ve sworn that he saw him glaring, but no now he had his model smile on. Kagami must’ve imagined it. Shit how drunk was he.  
“Kagamicchi! Come with me to get drinks,” Kise said as he grabbed Kagami’s hand and dragged him over to the drink table where a tuft of light blue hair was visible.  
“Kurokocchi you look so cute!” Kise gushed as he started fawning over Kuroko.  
“Kise-kun, please don’t be so touchy,” Kuroko said.  
“I’m hurt!” Kise said as he grabbed a drink. “Kagamicchi doesn’t Kuroko look cute?” Kise said as he started to slide away from the table. Kuroko looked up at Kagami at this. Kagami looked flushed as he stared down at Kuroko. Good, thought Kise. They needed to get a move on. Sure Kise teased Aomine and Kagami, but he only did it because he knew that it would piss them both off. But the Kuroko Kagami pair seemed to be a more likely possibility. He just wanted to help them a little.  
Kagami composed himself and gave a small smile. “Yeah he does look cute.”  
“Thank you Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said as he smiled softly. And Kise was out of there. Those kids really needed a soft nudge.  
*  
Midorima was drunk… holy shit his Shin-chan was drunk. Takao didn’t even think that this was possible. Didn’t he have some kind of anti-drunk charm or something? Takao laughed at this idea. Shin-chan so would try something like that and he would assume that it would ward off all drunkenness. But as the night had worn on Midorima had gotten progressively less coordinated. And his speech had begun to slur. He was now very adamant about explaining something to Takao concerning astrology.  
“So you see Cancers really shouldn’t get along with them, but they do,” Midorima said enthusiastically.  
Wait who get along with who? Takao was pretty gone himself, and besides he was busy staring at Midorima’s mouth. God what he wouldn’t give to be kissing Midorima right now. He wanted so badly to run his hands up Midorima’s sides, feel his back muscles contract as they held each other. Takao would fist his hands in Midorima’s shirt and pull him closer until they were pressed up against each other and Midorima’s hips would be flush against his. Takao could feel a pulsing heat fill his body. He distantly registered that Midorima had stopped talking after saying Takao’s name a couple of times. But Takao was so far removed from whatever conversation they had been having that all he could do was stare into Midorima’s eyes with unmasked lust.  
Takao grabbed Midorima’s shirt.  
“Shin-chan,” he whispered low in Midorima’s ear. Midorima was stiff, but he wasn’t pushing Takao away. Takao pulled back a little and tentatively brushed his lips against Midorima’s. Takao could see the shock on Midorima’s face, but he didn’t look angry. Takao pressed his lips onto Midorima’s a little more firmly waiting to be thrown back but hoping that he wouldn’t be. Finally he felt the weight of two strong hands, one on each hip as Midorima began to kiss him back. It was like nothing Takao had ever experienced. Midorima’s hold on him was steadying, and his lips were soft and tasted of mead. Midorima was so captivating and Takao wanted him so much that he didn’t even care that he had just let out a quiet breathy moan when Midorima had grabbed him.  
Takao pressed his tongue into the warm heat of Midorima’s mouth and he felt Midorima part his lips, allowing Takao access. Takao slid his arms over Midorima’s shoulders and pulled him even closer so that their chests were touching.  
They pulled back for breath and Takao could see the flush on Midorima’s cheeks.  
“Shin-chan, can we go somewhere else,” he whispered. He was afraid. So afraid that Midorima would say that it was a mistake and to leave him alone, but if they were going to continue Takao didn’t want it to be here. He had to talk to Midorima at some point during this. Midorima looked dazed, but then he slowly nodded. Takao dragged him out of the room fast as lightning. They were creeping up the stairs of the astronomy tower before Midorima had really caught up with where they were.  
Takao hurriedly opened the door and pulled Midorima after him to the far side of the tower where he pressed him up against a wall. He ran his left hand through Midorima’s hair and discarded that ridiculous lamppost headdress onto the ground, while his right hand went to rest low on Midorima’s hip.  
“Shin-chan,” he breathed into his ear. He felt Midorima’s shaky hands on his chest. Feather light touches were placed on him as Midorima leaned in and kissed him again. It was slower this time, almost gentle, but after a little while Takao could feel the pressure of Midorima’s hands becoming more insistent. And Takao himself had pressed into Midorima so that their bodies were completely touching. He carefully placed his leg between Midorima’s and pressed up. Midorima groaned and threw his head back. Takao did it again and moved his mouth to Midorima’s neck kissing it forcefully.  
“Shin-chan can we… please,” he said as he began to unbutton Midorima’s shirt.  
Takao heard a quiet ‘yes’. He got Midorima’s shirt off. It was sloppily done, but he had done it. Their bare chests were now touching and he felt as Midorima’s hands skimmed over his abs, feverishly pressing into him as if trying to memorize his muscles. Takao moved up Midorima’s neck to kiss his lips again, while he rutted against him. It felt so good to finally finally finally be here with Midorima like this. And if the little moans that were escaping him were any indication Midorima felt the same. Takao’s hands glided over Midorima’s waistband. He undid the button and then slowly pulled back so that he could get the zipper down. Midorima was staring at him. Eyes filled with lust, and lips bitten red, he was panting slightly, and Takao could make out a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“I want to try something,” Takao said cautiously. He could tell that Midorima was trying to get his breathing under control, but then he watched as Midorima pulled down his pants all by himself and discarded them so that he was standing in his boxers. Takao reached his hand out and let out a shaky breath as he touched Midorima’s clothed erection. “Is this ok?” he asked as he looked up at Midorima.  
“It’s ok,” Midorima said. Takao began to rub Midorima softly. He stared into Midorima’s eyes as he slipped his hand into Midorima’s boxers and encircled Midorima’s cock with his hand. He did one long slow pump. Midorima’s eyes fluttered shut and Takao picked up the pace. This was it, he needed to tell Midorima after this. That he liked him, that he wanted to be more than friends. That he thought Midorima was perfect and wonderful and that he… he… all of a sudden Takao heard a noise.  
His hand stuttered to a halt and he saw Midorima open his eyes with a confused and pleading look, until he realized why Takao had stopped. There was a scuffling noise and then they heard the door open and some loud thuds and then nothing for a couple seconds.  
But then, and dear God Takao could think of nothing worse, there was a high-pitched moan on the wind. At first Takao thought that it had been the wail of someone in pain, but then-  
“Fuck. Babe you look so sexy,” said a husky voice. Oh God. There was another couple up here. Shit. Takao looked up at Midorima and saw his own horror mirrored there. They heard a lot of banging around and smacking noises along with ragged breathing and high pitched moans along with dark chuckles.  
Takao felt terrible. He was finally with Midorima, and they had been interrupted. But then there was the fact that they were basically listening to porn together. And Takao had realized pretty fast that even though Midorima’s face displayed a look of terror his boner hadn’t gone down, because well shit, he had been close, Takao could tell.  
“Take these off,” said the same voice as before. And Takao thought that it sounded kind of familiar, but he didn’t know from where. They could hear the rustling of clothing.  
Takao blocked it out as Midorima slid down the wall, his breath ragged but evening out. Takao drew closer to him and looked into his eyes as he pressed a finger to his own lips. Takao slowly reached out to Midorima’s pulsing cock. He felt Midorima’s hand on his wrist as he began to pump it slowly. Midorima looked at him questioningly, but Takao just gave him a reassuring smile as he moved his hand faster. Midorim’s breathing had already returned to the ragged state that it had been in before the interruption. Usually Takao would be turned on by his Shin-chan looking so sexy so close to him. But he knew that right now he just needed to finish Midorima off and they needed to get dressed so that they could escape as soon as an opportunity presented itself. Takao had definitely been in the mood, but he could already feel himself softening. They heard the other guy speak again as Takao increased his speed.  
“You’re beautiful, so beautiful. I can’t believe I’m with you.”  
The guys lover made a high-pitched noise. “Here,” said the guy. “I only have one packet of lube so suck it good.” There were squelching noises before “shit. So good, babe you’re so good. Come here- need to be inside you now.” And then it was just pure sex.  
Takao looked into Midorima’s eyes, he could tell that he was close. So close. Takao shoved his killer whale toy into Midorima’s mouth. Midorima groaned and Takao shot him a look, but they could still hear the other couple going so it seemed that they had gone unheard. Takao felt Midorima shudder, his cum splattering all over his chest. Midorima’s face scrunched up and he bit the whale hard to keep from making any noise. Takao helped him through it, his hand pumping slow and light until Midorima finished. They stared at each other breathing hard.  
They heard grunts, moans, a high-pitched whine at one point.  
Takao passed Midorima his clothes as quietly as possible. They dressed and they waited, Midorima clutching the killer whale for dear life.  
Takao didn’t know how long they waited but finally their comrades seemed to be nearing the end. “Fuck babe I’m going to come, I’m coming. Shiiiit-” and with a drawn out moan the noises stopped.  
Takao waited holding his breath, but he didn’t know what they were doing. He strained his ears and finally heard a quiet.  
“I love you,” by the same deep, but slightly-less-husky-now voice. Takao thought that he heard a whispered response, but maybe he had just imagined it. They could hear shuffling and then the sound of the door opening and closing. Takao didn’t move. I love you. He realized that he loved Shin-chan. It wasn’t just attraction or friendship. He was in love with him. Slowly he looked up at Midorima who was giving him a puzzled look.  
“We should go,” Takao said weakly, and then to mask his inner turmoil he added, “wouldn’t want to get stuck up here again,” he winked at Midorima and smiled broadly.  
Midorima visibly relaxed and gave a soft smile as he stood up.  
Takao grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. They walked down one floor before it was time to part ways – they were definitely not returning to the party. They had both sobered up, in more than one way.  
“Shin-chan I-” Takao didn’t know what to say. I love you? No that was way too much but ‘I like you?’ maybe. Or ‘I want to date you.’ But there was a reason that Takao wasn’t in Gryffindor house. He was honest, but bravery was another thing.  
“Takao,” Midorima said looking stoic again. “I want to remain friends. This doesn’t have to change anything,” he said and he gave a grimace that Takao was pretty sure was supposed to be a smile.  
“Oh,” Takao said quietly, he knew that he must look crestfallen, because Midorima’s brow furrowed slightly and he opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. But Takao just looked down at the floor. “Yeah, we can keep being friends,” he said.  
There was silence. Why did the air feel so heavy. Midorima thought that this didn’t change things. But of course this changed things! Takao had had Midorima’s dick in his hand less than an hour ago. Or maybe after being with Takao Midorima had realized that he didn’t want him after all. There was a sharp twist in Takao’s gut. Or Midorima had figured out that Takao liked him and had gotten drunk so that he could give Takao a pity hookup session and then go back to being friends. That seemed a little extreme. But then again Midorima had just said that it didn’t matter so who knew.  
“Well goodnight,” Takao mumbled, voice shaking slightly as he turned away. He didn’t realize that Midorima had seen how pained Takao looked. 

Sunday 7:46 AM 

Takao had barely slept his eyes were puffy from having cried for most of the night. He made his way down to breakfast without even realizing that he was moving. He sat down next to Akashi who was altering his morning coffee into a cappuccino with some pretty fancy wand work. Takao grabbed eggs and ate them like a man eating dust. Nothing tasted good, nothing mattered.  
“Oi pass the jam,” Aomine said nudging Takao. Takao flinched. That voice… oh my god. I love you. Takao’s head shot up as he stared at Aomine, eyes wide. Aomine had been in the middle of reaching past Takao to the grab the jam but he flinched startled by Takao’s sudden reaction. “Jeez what?” Aomine said exasperated as he scratched the back of his neck with his other arm. Takao looked at any exposed skin that he could find. Sure enough there right by Aomine’s collar was a hickey.  
Takao pointed at Aomine’s neck. Aomine’s hand stopped scratching and he looked a little taken aback, but then he smirked easily.  
“Oh, yeah you know how Halloween goes,” he said as he started buttering his toast.  
At this point Akashi was also watching and Imayoshi was leering from across the table.  
“Hm Takao how did you know to look for a hickey before you had looked up at Aomine?” Imayoshi said in a sickly sweet tone. Takao’s eyes widened even further and Aomine stopped buttering his toast. He looked up at Imayoshi confused before turning to Takao.  
“Takao?” Aomine said as if asking him what Imayoshi had meant.  
“I have to go,” Takao screeched as he shot out of his seat. Damnit. He turned quickly and exited the Great Hall. As he left he couldn’t help but catch Midorima’s eye, Midorima had been watching him. Takao hurried out of the room after spasming in Midorima’s general direction in a weird attempt at a hand wave.  
*  
Furihata got dressed and met Kuroko and Murasakibara in the common room to go down to breakfast.  
“So how was the party for you two?” Furihata asked. He had been snatched up by Akashi and interrogated for the better part of an hour before he scampered back to the dormitory to escape. So really he didn’t know what anyone else had been up to. Oh except for Kiyoshi who had been stuck in his own scary interrogation by Kasamatsu.  
“Muroshin tried all of my candy,” Murasakibara said with a dreamy look.  
“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko said sternly, “don’t say it like that, even though you are indeed talking about literal candy. People might think that you mean something else.”  
Furihata cocked his head in confusion. Murasakibara merely looked bored.  
“To answer your question Furihata-kun, I had a very good time,” Kuroko said turning to Furihata.  
“Oh, good!” Furihata said as they walked down the hall.  
“I didn’t see you very much though, did you leave early?”  
“Yeah, I-” Furihata looked up and just happened to see the Slytherin table. Akashi was staring at him as the greasy eel spoke to him. Furihata quickly turned towards the Hufflepuff table. “I just felt tired and wanted to go to bed early,” he said giving Kuroko a reassuring smile. While they were eating, their Gryffindor friends came in. Furihata glanced up and waved before his eyes went wide. Kagami was beaming at them and he bounced over excitedly.  
“Kagami-kun” Kuroko said happily. Oh my, well this looked slightly different from the usual. Himuro gave a slight nod to Furihata before turning to Murasakibara and telling him how much he liked the sweets yesterday.  
Kuroko scooted over on the bench so that Kagami could sit down.  
It was a little cramped so Furihata got up and said that he was done, so that they could have more space. He hadn’t actually eaten much of anything, but well he wanted Kuroko and Kagami to be able to talk. Kagami muttered protests, but Furihata waved him off good-naturedly.  
“Koukicchi is so sweet!” Kise cooed as he glomped onto Furihata. “But a growing boy needs to eat,” he snapped as he snatched up Furihata’s mostly full plate. “Come to the Gryffindor table with me so that we can find out what Kasamatsu needed to dominate all of Kiyoshi’s time for last night.” Kise said winking at Furihata and dragging him to the Gryffindor table.  
Furihata actually had a really good time at the Gryffindor table. He had felt kind of sad realizing that his two closest friends had both been getting romantically attached to other people. But he was happy that he had a friend like Kise. Kise seemed very aware of other peoples discomfort. And even though Kise often attached himself to Furihata, Furihata never felt like Kise was aiming for anything more than friendship with him. It was quite nice actually.  
When asked about why he had been yelling at Kiyoshi the night before, Kasamatsu’s face had drained of color. The Gryffindor team had spent a good five minutes poking fun at him for not being able to hold his liquor. And they cackled even more maniacally when it became apparent that Kasamatsu had no idea what he had been talking to Kiyoshi about.  
“Shit I should go apologize,” Kasamatsu said as he got up looking strained. They watched as he went over to the Hufflepuff table and started apologizing profusely to Kiyoshi while bowing deeply. Kiyoshi laughed quietly and didn’t seem to be upset at all. Furihata found it quite amusing. And several of the Hufflepuffs as well as passersby were giggling quietly at Kasamatsu’s fervent apologies.


	4. Maybe We Should Just Stick Together On This One? Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kise and Furi solidify their friendship, Midorima is surprisingly eloquent, and Kise goes too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For midotaka fans: they do in fact get their shit together in this chapter (finally, thank god) 
> 
> Also we figure out the whole Aomine ‘mystery’ although who am I kidding we all know where this is going 
> 
> Also sorry in advance for the lack of Himuro x Murasakibara in this chapter ☹ (and KagaKuro for that matter, but who the hell knows how that’s going to turn out)

Monday 4:54 PM

Takao wasn’t himself. After his incident with Midorima he had avoided him. He knew his schedule so he knew where not to be. He went early to their first study session in November. He figured that if he got all of his materials ready and acted as if he was very diligent and focused it would make it easier to fake normality with Midorima. It worked well, or so he thought. He had the issue of interacting with Midorima taken care of, but he also had to try and stop himself from wanting more. Midorima had said that he wanted to be friends, and that was after Takao had offered himself up on a platter. So naturally he was doing everything that he could to kill the beast inside. But it wasn’t working, he just found himself withdrawing more and more. It was like spiraling down in a tornado and everything he tried to hold on to just came down with him.  
To make matters worse, Aomine kept giving him odd looks. Takao thought that he must’ve figured it out. But Aomine was dumb so that couldn’t be right. But, Takao reasoned with himself, it was possible that Aomine talked to his partner about the situation, maybe this mystery person was the brains of the duo and had figured it out. So Takao was avoiding Aomine too, and well all of the Slytherins. He also had to try and fool Akashi, even though he knew that this was impossible.  
He stopped sleeping. He barely ate, so consumed with self-loathing was he. The usual smirk that he wore was gone. 

Saturday 3:20 PM

It had been a week since Halloween and Akashi was with Aomine in the Three Broomsticks.  
Akashi had been watching Takao over the past few days, but more than that he had been watching Midorima watching Takao. Something had happened, that much was clear. How Aomine played into it exactly Akashi could admit he didn’t know. But he didn’t think that that was important as far as dealing with the main issue. Takao must’ve tried something, and somehow gotten himself hurt. Judging from Midorima’s expression it wasn’t that Midorima had rejected him. This was puzzling.  
Akashi thought it over and realized that he either had to ask someone observant or wait until they figured it out themselves.  
Akashi stood up abruptly and walked purposefully over to a nearby table where Furihata and Kise were sitting and, most likely, scheming.  
“Furihata-kun,” Akashi said sternly.  
“Yes sir!” he squeaked.  
Akashi gave him a look that clearly said ‘are you serious right now.’ Furihata’s cheeks heated up.  
“Akashicchi!” Kise beamed. “What can us lowly peasants do for our emperor,” he said cheekily.  
“You,” he said while looking at Kise, “can stay right there. And you,” he said as he turned to Furihata, “can go play babysitter.” Furihata looked surprised and then confused and then scared. Akashi rolled his eyes. “I will not slay you because you do not understand what I mean,” Akashi said. “I just need you to go sit with Daiki while I borrow Ryouta for a minute. And here,” he thrust a bill into Furihata’s hands. “I recognize that I’m inconveniencing you, so at least buy yourself a drink.”  
Furihata nodded and took the bill without looking at it, he scurried away so fast that he tripped slightly over his own feet.  
Kise’s model face vanished and he gave Akashi a smirk. “So what do you need?”  
“I think you know Ryouta. Tell me what you think about our Shintarou problem.”  
“Well I think that Midorimacchi probably gave the impression that he didn’t like Takaocchi in that way. Takaocchi wants more but thinks that he can’t have it. Midorimacchi wants more, but is worried that he’ll ruin their friendship if he tries,” Kise said succinctly.  
“I have a proposition,” Akashi said. Kise’s eyes lit up.  
*  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
Furihata squealed. Akashi smacked Aomine on the top of the head before informing him that they were going. Furihata cowered. Kise cackled. And then Akashi and Aomine left the Three Broomsticks.  
*  
“Kise I don’t like this plan,” Furihata whispered as he stared out of the broom cupboard that he and Kise were currently occupying.  
“Koukicchi we have to! Do you want Akashi to fry me? Think about my beautiful beautiful face. Do you want my fan club to cry?”  
Kise was dramatic as always, usually Furihata didn’t mind. But being crammed into a tiny cupboard together meant that Kise was repeatedly hitting Furihata in the arm, neck, or once his head as he gestured.  
“Kise,” his voice was shaking so bad. “I know that I asked you to teach me your ways, but this is kidnapping. What if we get in trouble?”  
“Koukicchi! We’ve talked about this, we won’t get caught, and don’t you want them to make up?”  
“That’s true. I don’t really know them, but it’s bad if their friendship is being hurt.” Furihata said a little sadly. “Ok, if it’s to help their friendship.”  
“Exactly!” Kise said triumphantly while he tried to hold in his laughter. Those kiddos were the furthest thing from friends.  
*  
10 minutes later…  
“Oooo here he comes,” Kise said. And with no further ado he petrificus totalused Midorima, levitated him into a trunk, and levitated said trunk down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
Furihata was terrified.  
“Ok now you tie him up and take his wand before undoing the body bind spell. Then spray him with this sleeper.” Kise said holding out a small blue spray can.  
“Kise why do you even have this…” Furihata said uncertainly.  
“For when I can’t sleep Koukicchi!” Kise said exasperatedly. “Don’t forget to hide out back afterwards, I’ll meet you there soon!” And he was gone. Furihata had memorized the plan. He could do this. He could make friendship grow.  
Fifteen minutes later he was hiding behind the locker rooms when he heard voices again.  
“Kise why do I have to go with you down to the locker rooms when you’re the one who forgot your robes?” Takao whined as he trudged down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
“Stop complaining,” Kise chuckled. “Akashicci asked you too, so you have to come with me! Besides it’s scary at night alone!” Kise wailed. Furihata heard the door open. And then two seconds later he heard it slam shut as Kise muttered unopening spells and sealed the door with all kinds of goop, before he appeared before Furihata and gave him a high five. Thank god that was done with.  
*  
Takao whirled around so fast that his neck hurt. He yanked on the door, banged on it, kicked it, yelled profanities at it and alohomoraed it. All to no avail.  
He turned around. The room was empty. He made his way back to the second section. And then he saw Midorima tied to the bench with his wand ten feet away from him on the floor.  
“Shin-chan…”  
“I was wondering how long it would take you to find me back here.”  
“Why didn’t you say something?” Takao grumbled as he picked up Midorima’s wand and brought it over to him.  
“I doubt you would’ve heard it over your own yelling and banging,” Midorima said looking haughty. He took his wand from Takao and undid his bonds.  
After Midorima was ‘set free’ Takao realized how incredibly uncomfortable this was.  
“So…” he started uncertainly. “How were you lured here?”  
“I, unlike you, had to be forcibly taken.”  
“How do you know that I wasn’t forcibly taken?”  
“Because as I was waking up I could hear your idiotic voice wafting in through the window,” Midorima said, looking huffy. “Why would you follow Kise of all people? He acts for a living! You can’t trust that fool! Especially not on a day when his luck is better than yours.”  
“Whatever, just stop yelling at me,” Takao said. He was sick of this. Sick of Aomine’s dumbass stunt. Sick of Akashi knowing everything, and of Kise butting into his private life. And sick of Midorima always preaching at him about astrology.  
He looked up and saw that Midorima looked slightly hurt. “Let’s just find a way out of here.”  
“I…” Midorima looked a little scared as if he were afraid that Takao would get mad at him for even talking. “I don’t think we’ll be able to.”  
“Why not!?” Takao said a little too loudly.  
“This is just a theory, but I think that Kise wasn’t acting alone. Akashi has expressed his concern for… for our friendship as of late.”  
Takao gaped at him. “What so we’re stuck in here until we agree to play nice? Unbelievable.” He turned away from Midorima and started yelling, “Fine, I Takao Kazunari promise to stay friends with Midorima. No problems here.” Takao looked at Midorima sharply.  
“Um,” he cleared his throat a little and then said clearly, “I Midorima Shintarou also agree to the terms of this friendship.”  
“Good, great, let’s go. Hey Kise!” he yelled out of the window. “Let us out!”  
There was silence and then a squeak before a shaky voice said “Um, you have to discuss your feelings first.”  
“Who the hell is that?” Takao whispered at Midorima. Midorima just shrugged.  
“Is Kise there?” Takao said out the window again.  
“Right here Takaocchi!” Kise said. And fuck that little shit had the nerve to sound happy, ecstatic even.  
“Kise let us the fuck out.”  
“No can do Takaocchi! Our orders were to wait until you had talked through your feelings properly. Both you and Midorimacchi need to be honest.  
“Kise I’m going to kill you if we ever get out of here,” Takao said angrily as he kicked a locker. “And you,” he rounded on Midorima. “Why aren’t you saying anything Shin-chan, shouldn’t you be protesting too?” But Midorima was just sitting there quietly gripping his hands on the bench.  
“I think that we should talk about this,” Midorima said. And oh my god. Midorima never wanted to talk about things. Shit this must be really bad if Midorima was the one caving first. Ok well Takao could do that, but he needed to cool his head first. He went to the sink and splashed water on his face. When he came back Midorima was waiting for him.  
“Ok,” Takao said nervously as he took a seat on the bench across from Midorima. “We can talk,” he said.  
There was more silence.  
“Ok,” Takao finally said again, they could start with the easy stuff, physical stuff as opposed to secret and undying love stuff. “I don’t regret the other night,” he started. “Well I regret what we had to hear, but I don’t regret being with you,” he said quietly. This much at least he could be honest about. He looked up to see Midorima looking pensive.  
“I don't either,” Midorima said in a quiet voice.  
More silence.  
“But I don’t want that to change our relationship, I still want to spend time with you.”  
And Midorima looked so earnest that Takao’s heart cracked a little. After this week he knew that he couldn’t get rid of his feelings, not if he was going to be hanging out with Midorima all the time.  
“I don’t.” Takao said quietly. He watched as Midorima’s face broke, it was slow at first and then fast, and Midorima was breathing like a dying man, and he was crying.  
God this was awful, Takao was awful, he was hurting him, how did they even get here?  
“I’m sorry Shin-chan, but I can’t just stay as friends anymore, not with how I feel,” he said voice rising in his panic. “Shin-chan I’m in love with you.”  
Midorima looked up looking even more broken.  
Takao knew that he had to just power through no matter how much it hurt Midorima. At this point there was no saving it – he had to at least be honest. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair shakily as he started to pace.  
“After what happened on Halloween I knew that I couldn’t be just friends anymore, I had tried, tried so hard. Telling myself that I just wanted to stay by your side. And if that’s what you really want, then give me some time to get over you and I’ll come back, but right now I can’t do this. I can’t forget what it felt like to kiss you, I can’t-”  
He felt lips on his, wet with crying and salty tasting. Takao was stunned, too stunned to move, and when Midorima pulled back he knew that he must’ve looked shocked because Midorima was smiling and crying all at once.  
“I don’t understand…” Takao managed to breath out.  
“Fool I love you too! I told you that I liked you,” Midorima said shaking his head.  
“What when? You told me that you just wanted to be friends.” Now Takao was really confused. Midorima seemed to regain a little bit of his usual composure.  
“I said that because you seemed to regret it,” Midorima said as a small frown appeared on his face and he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. “You acted just like how you always did afterwards, you even said that you didn’t want a repeat.”  
“What when did I say that?”  
“Up on the tower,” Midorima said quietly.  
“What! I didn’t want a repeat of having to hear Aomine having sex!” Takao could’ve sworn that he heard a high-pitched squeak from outside the room.  
“Oh,” Midorima breathed. “I thought you were trying to let me know that it had just been a hookup.”  
“No of course not!”  
“But why didn’t you tell me that night then? You knew how I felt.”  
“How was I supposed to know how you felt!”  
“Because I confessed to you during the party,” Midorima said as he folded his arms and looked away, “I thought that that was why you dragged me up to the tower, but then…”  
“Hah?” Midorima gave him a reproachful look at Takao’s apparent lack of understanding. “I don’t remember you confessing, what did you say?”  
“I explained all of the nuances of our sign compatibility and how in the end Cancers and Scorpios should in fact stick together. And I told you that it was a good day for Scorpios and Cancers,” Midorima said as he continued to look anywhere but at Takao.  
Takao’s jaw dropped, oh my god. What kind of confession was that? Well but he had been so busy looking at Midorima’s mouth that he hadn’t been listening that well. That was even worse. Takao felt like an idiot.  
“I’m sorry Shin-chan, I thought that you were just explaining all the different compatibilities. I lost track of the conversation and got distracted by… by the idea of kissing you.”  
Well that definitely got Midorima to look at him again.  
“I’m really sorry Shin-chan. I wish I had been paying attention seriously when you were trying so hard to tell me how you felt.”  
Midorima’s eyes were wide, but he was nodding as if to tell Takao that it was ok. And then there was only one thing left to do.  
Takao hugged Midorima hard. “I really like you Shin-chan.” Silence. “Shin-chan are you going to tell me too?”  
“Baka, you know how I feel.”  
“Say it one more time? Please?” Takao squeezed a little harder.  
“I- I like y-you too,” he managed to stutter out.  
“Good.” And then Takao was cupping Midorima’s face and kissing him deeply. He let his hands move down. And soon Takao had his back up against a locker and Midorima’s hand sneaking into his pants.  
*  
Furihata could hear Kise whispering to him, but he wasn’t registering any of it. Those were not the sort of sounds that he made with his friends. In fact that whole conversation had sounded very much like a ‘more than just friends’ conversation.  
He felt Kise pulling on his arm and he stumbled behind him as Kise dragged him up to the castle.  
By the time Furihata had crawled halfway out of his shellshock he noticed that everything was dark.  
“Kise where are we going?” Furihata wondered. He had just assumed that they would be off to dinner, but as he looked around he realized that they were in the dungeons.  
“Just keep up Koukicchi!” Kise said as he started to move more briskly. They winded through several hallways before Furihata figured out where they were going. Soon he saw a lone figure leaning on a wall in the distance. It was Akashi. Furihata made a ‘meep!’ of terror as he saw him and tried to hide behind Kise.  
“Ryouta, Furihata-kun, thank you for your assistance tonight,” Akashi said as they approached. “I trust that everything is sorted,” Akashi said as he looked at Kise.  
“Yep! They are doing bad things in the changing rooms as we speak.”  
Akashi looked annoyed, and Furihata looked mortified.  
“Kise-kun… did you know?” Furihata asked as his voice trailed off.  
Kise gave him a pitying smile “Oh Koukicchi you are so innocent. It warms my heart,” he said as he grabbed Furihata into a swift hug.  
Akashi started walking away towards the Great Hall. Kise steered Furihata in the same direction while he continued to jabber away.  
“But don’t worry I will help you find love too!” Kise squealed as he lifted Furihata off of the ground and twirled him once.  
“What?” Furihata asked confused. “Find love?” he said as Kise finally put him down.  
“Yes Koukicchi! Beautiful heartwarming love,” he said enthusiastically as he did a little jig down the hall.  
Furihata frowned as he thought about it. “But I have my friends…” he finally said. He looked up at Kise to see what he thought.  
Kise was smiling down at him fondly. “You do have your friends,” Kise said calmly and he gave Furihata’s arm a little squeeze. Furihata had never seen Kise so calm and sincere. He felt like he was getting to see a part of him that was hidden to most of the world. And for the first time Furihata felt like he maybe had a brother-like figure in his life. Just then he remembered that Akashi was still walking in front of them. He looked up and found that Akashi had somehow managed to put quite a distance between them. Hmm Akashi seemed to have a lot of tact.  
“I’ll think about it,” Furihata said absentmindedly as he relaxed.  
“Hm?”  
“About this ‘beautiful heartwarming love,’” Furihata said as he smiled up at Kise.  
“Koukicchi! Don’t show anyone that face! You’ll be snatched up for sure!” Kise said as he glomped onto Furihata.  
“Oof! Heavy.”  
“I’m not heeeavvvvvy,” Kise wined.  
And well that’s pretty much how it went until they reached the Great Hall.  
*  
Aomine and Imayoshi were at dinner and Aomine was aware that there were certain people missing. Imayoshi had taken to casually asking Aomine inappropriate questions about his sexcapades whenever Akashi wasn’t around.  
“Oi, just shut the fuck up, before I throw up,” Aomine grumbled as he glanced to the door again. Thank god he thought as he saw Akashi enter the Great Hall. Aomine could sense that Imayoshi was about to make a retort, but as Akashi was moving quite swiftly he only had time to say ‘until next time’ before Akashi was sitting down with them. 

Tuesday 6:56 PM 

Kasamatsu was getting more and more pissed as he watched the Slytherins practice. Fuck, they really were that good. And that fricken Imayoshi just reeked of evil.  
“Mind if I join you?” Kasamatsu looked over just in time to see Kiyoshi walking over.  
“Tsk, sure,” Kasamatsu got out returning his eyes to the practice.  
“How long have you been watching?”  
“Since they came at 6:00.” Those fuckers.  
Kiyoshi chuckled nervously as he noticed that Kasamatsu had been steadily kicking the bench in front of them hard enough that it was making ominous creaking sounds.  
“How’s your team doing after the match with Slytherin?” Kasamtsu asked as he kept his eyes transfixed on the pitch.  
“We’re still a little off. How’s Gryffindor feeling for their big match with Slytherin?”  
“I think we’ll be fine, but watching this practice makes me uneasy.”  
“Well I think that your team will do well, you’re a good captain for them.”  
Kasamatsu could feel his cheeks heating up a little – it seemed that it was getting rather warm out.  
“Kasamatsu senpai? Are you ok?”  
“Yes yes yes baka don’t go around saying such sappy things. I better go report back to Riko. I’ll catch you later.” And with that Kasamatsu hurriedly left a chuckling Kiyoshi on the pitch. 

Thursday 5:00 PM

Furihata realized that he had accidentally taken a book with him from the classroom back to the Hufflepuff common room.  
“Do you want me to go back with you?” Kuroko asked.  
“No it’s ok. I’ll be right back.”  
He made his way down the hall. It was pretty quiet for the most part but then he heard some raucous laughter and he jumped. Voices sounded from up ahead.  
“That skank, how could she confess to that man whore right after you guys broke up. Chicks only dig him cause he’s such a fucking pretty boy model. He probably has a small prick anyway.”  
“Yeah whatever he can fuck her as much as he wants she’s not even hot anymore so who cares.”  
They were talking about Kise. Furihata had heard girls talk about him before, even a couple of guys, but it was always ‘he’s so dreamy’ or ‘I think I’ll tell him I like him.’ It was never mean.  
Furihata looked at the two guys as they approached, they were the beaters from the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
“Hey!” Furihata said in his loudest voice. “Kise is nice. You shouldn’t say those kinds of things about him.”  
The Slytherins were obviously startled, and even though Furihata was as determined as he could be, they didn’t seem to take him seriously seeing as they both burst into raucous laughter.  
“What a freak.”  
“Hahaha he’s probably in love with Kise too,” the blond one snickered as they passed.  
Furihata just stood there. Finally he continued on his way to return his book. 

Saturday 1:12 PM

Exams were fast approaching and everyone seemed to be in a frenzy as November ended. It was the last Hogsmeade day before the term ended and Himuro and Murasakibara decided that they were going to have one last date before they really had to buckle down. Kagami was in the Great Hall preparing for winter by gorging himself while Kise looked on skeptically. Furihata and Kuroko were in the library.  
“Furihata-kun something seems to be bothering you,” Kuroko said quietly as they went into the library. Furihata gave a quick shake of his head and then stopped. Kuroko was one of his best friends, maybe he should tell him after all.  
“I just, I’ve noticed something since I’ve started hanging out with Kise.”  
“Hm?” Kuroko said as they sat down and got out their books.  
“Well, people say things.” Kuroko stopped and turned to give Furihata his full attention  
“They say things that aren’t true,” Furihata said.  
“Can you give me an example Furihata-kun?”  
“They say things about him and girls.”  
“You’re right those things aren’t true.”  
“But it must hurt Kise? I heard a Slytherin talking about his ex girlfriend, he said some very unflattering things about her and Kise.”  
“Hm,” Kuroko said.  
“So I told him that he was wrong, but he just laughed at me and he and his friend left.”  
“Furihata-kun, I think it was very brave of you to stand up to them,” Kuroko said as he gave Furihata’s hand a quick squeeze. “Kise’s a model, this seems to be a part of that. He’s also athletic and popular for being so friendly, a lot of people are probably jealous about that. It’s possible that this guys girlfriend left him to go confess to Kise, so maybe he lied about it out of bitterness afterwards.”  
“That would make sense,” Furihata said nodding along. “He does get quite a lot of confessions.”  
“You talking about me,” Kise said happily as he and Kagami walked towards them.  
“No we were just,” Furihata spluttered.  
“Furihata defended your honor,” Kuroko said as he cracked a book.  
“Oh?” Kise raised an eyebrow.  
“I heard people calling you a… a playboy,” Furihata gulped and looked up.  
Kise just laughed.  
“Well it’s all in good fun, who cares if they think I’m an floosy.”  
Furihata felt embarrassed, he had thought that it would upset Kise maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.  
“Hey,” Kagami said. “Don’t be fooled by this pretty boy, he’s actually very happy that you’re worried over him,” Kagami said giving Furihata an extremely serious look.  
“Kagamicchi! Stop letting people in on my secret heart of hearts!” Kise got Kagami in a noogie-worthy headlock. Kagami extricated himself in less than five seconds.  
As Kise pouted he turned to Furihata “well I suppose he’s right though,” and Kise winked before cracking a book open.  
*  
“So how did you know that it was Aomine,” Midorima said after Takao had brought up the horror of being stuck with the Slytherins during the week that he and Midorima weren’t really hanging out.  
“I could tell by his voice,” he said miserably. “I didn’t even realize that he was seeing someone, I mean you don’t say I love you to a random person that you’re drunkenly hooking up with right?”  
“Very true,” Midorima said. “I’m sure Akashi knows who it is.”  
“Hmm” Takao hummed as he glanced over at the table where Kise, Kagami, Kuroko and that other kid were sitting. “Hey who’s that brunette with them?”  
“That’s Furihata-kun,” Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses. “He spoke with me at Halloween.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’m pretty sure he’s like Kise, meddles with people,” Midorima said annoyed.  
“Why Shin-chan, if it weren’t for Kise we wouldn’t have gotten together,” Takao said grinning.  
“Che.” Takao just smiled, no comeback meant that Midorima actually agreed with him.  
“Hmm I wonder though, he’s in my house I should know who he’s with.”  
“What about the slippery seventh year that he hangs out with?”  
Takao let out a loud cackle, several heads turned as Midorima clapped a hand over his mouth.  
“No no no,” he whispered past Midorima’s hand. “Imayoshi’s been interrogating Aomine and I, he has no idea who it is. But well,” Takao hadn’t thought of it, but… he looked over to the Gryffinpuff table.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“Well maybe… maybe he’s with Kagami.”  
“What?” Midorima said screachily. Now it was his turn to have people giving him weird looks.  
“Well I’m not sure, but we overheard something really uh… fiery.”  
“Hm I see. So you think that all of that pent up aggression is them hiding a secret relationship?”  
“Uh yeah,” Takao said frowning, that seemed to fit right?  
“Definitely not.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“How could anyone date either of those fools. Let alone them date each other.”  
“No but that’s why it makes sense, they’re both weird so then maybe they can be weird together.”  
“Not likely.”  
“Fine, whatever,” Takao said exasperatedly. They heard a sneeze from the Gryffinpuff table.  
*  
“Are you alright Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked.  
“Yeah, just a sneeze.”  
“Hey Kagamicchi are you staying here for Christmas again?”  
“Yeah, you?”  
“No I have a couple of shoots and I’m auditioning for a commercial,” Kise replied.  
“What about you Kuroko?”  
“I will be here as well, my parents are celebrating their anniversary with a trip to Australia.”  
“Oh that sounds fun,” Furihata said happily.  
“Yes, they should go somewhere nice together.”  
“Furihatacchi are you staying too then?”  
“Nope, it’s back to the muggle world for me.”  
“You’re muggleborn?” Kise said eyes wide.  
“Yeah,” Furihata said a little quietly.  
“That’s fine,” Kagami said nonchalantly as he looked over at his book.  
“Oh yes I was just surprised Koukicchi! There aren’t a lot of muggle borns. But you know Himurocchi is also muggle born!”  
“Kagami-kun, do you think he’ll stay this winter to be with Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asked.  
“Oh, well we both stay every year anyway so yeah I’m sure that he will. Thank God you’ll be here though, usually it’s just me and Tatsuya, but he’ll probably want to spend time with Murasakibara this holiday…” Kagami frowned a little.  
“I’m sure that they’ll want to spend time with us,” Kuroko said earnestly.  
“Yeah,” Kagami huffed and he gave a smile as he began to relax into his chair.  
“Ah to be young and in love,” Kise said, apparently off in his own world. “Those two are so cute together, Himuro seems so blissful,” Kise’s face melted into a dreamy expression. Kagami looked on warily.  
“Kise-kun have you ever been in love?” Furihata asked.  
“Oh Koukicchi I have the love of my fans! What more could a model need?” Kise said winking. Furihata frowned looking puzzled.  
“I don’t know if your current situation is what people aspire to Ryouta” came Akashi’s voice from behind them.  
Everyone at the table jumped. Akashi, Aomine, Imayoshi and Midorima had just walked out of the reference aisle near the back of the library.  
“Aomine don’t you have detention soon?”  
“Ah shit.”  
“Fuck,” came Kagami’s voice a second later.  
“You too Kagamicchi?”  
“Yeah, we kind of…”  
“Set a room on fire,” Aomine supplied.  
“What were you doing?” Kise said looking aghast.  
“We were trying to make a potion in our previous detention.”  
“A love potion?” Kise said quickly.  
The volley of comments that came was all jumbled together:  
Aomine: “Are you kidding me Kise?”  
Kagami: “Fuck no.”  
Midorima: “Barbarians.”  
Takao: “Woah,” who had just appeared looking for Midorima.  
“So that’s a no then,” Kise said gleefully.  
“Hmm maybe they don’t need one,” Imayoshi said slyly as he stared at Kise.  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Aomine said outraged.  
“Well Takao heard you with someone the other night right? Who were you with Aomine?”  
The group went quiet.  
“Not Kagami,” Aomine said as he balled his hands into fists.  
No one said anything. No one moved.  
“Shouichi,” Akashi said finally. Everyone turned to him and he looked enraged. “You’ve gone too far.” Imayoshi visibly stiffened. “Walk with me,” Akashi said. Imayoshi walked towards the door, but Akashi looked over his shoulder at the table. “Things have gotten out of hand, fix this your way or I’ll fix it my way.”   
*  
As it so happened the detention went fine. Neither Kagami nor Aomine said much of anything.  
“Hey Kagami,” Aomine said as they packed up their bags. “I’m sorry that you’ve been dragged into this.”  
It was so out of character that Kagami almost looked around the room to see if anyone else was there.  
“Uh, it’s fine,” Kagami said. “I’ll see you around,” and Kagami left.  
Aomine stared at his book bag. Everyone suspected that he was with Kagami now. And at the end of it all this whole damn mess came down to one person: Kise. 

Saturday 7:03 PM 

Aomine was pissed. As soon as he saw Kise in the Great Hall he made a beeline for him. “What the hell?” he said as he stalked up to Kise, fire in his eyes. He had been seething all the way from detention up until he found Kise at dinner.  
“Aominecchi,” Kise said with his usual model smile, “you’re making a scene.”  
“Yeah well why don’t you stop trying to set me up with fucking Bakagami, that way I don’t have to ‘make a scene’” Aomine hissed.  
“Oh don’t you worry Aominecchi!” Kise said happily. “He’s already halfway with someone else already.”  
“Yeah? Ask me if I give a shit. Because what matter’s is that people think that that someone is ME! So fix this.”  
Kise looked a little uncertain.  
“Aominecchi I don’t know if this is such a good idea…”  
“Just trust me, it is definitely a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for tiny cliffhangers - or rather hill hangers o.O  
> jk but this chapter was getting seriously out of hand


	5. Maybe We Should Just Stick Together On This One? Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck has Aomine been fucking you ask? Well now you’ll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost all Aomine – so prepare yourselves. The other relationships will be developed when the kiddos get back from Christmas break ☺
> 
> Also there is a bit of a departure from the previous writing style for the first half of the chapter, but it reverts back for the second half. 
> 
> And I drunk edited this. But don’t worry I wrote it sober… so there’s that.
> 
> And Idk why I can't get the formatting to work - iz kind of fucked up so sorry o_0

Aomine met Kise on a Sunday morning. He remembered how the day had been. He had been playing Quidditch in the park by his house with some of the other kids in their all-wizard community. He had whipped the Quaffle into the center hoop and it had just kept on going out of the field. He sped after it on his broom all the way to a shimmer of gold.

“Ow!”

“Sorry about that I didn’t think it would go that far. You ok?”

“Yeah,” Kise said as he grinned up at Aomine.

“Cool, see ya!”

Kise had come over to watch, and Aomine had helped him fly for the first time.

*

On Kise’s birthday his parents had bought him his first broom. Aomine had been in his room when he saw Kise fly right into his open window and get stuck halfway in halfway out. Aomine’s Dad had come running up the stairs to help extricate him.

*

And when Aomine got his letter from Hogwarts he ran down the street to Kise’s house. He remembered hugging Kise who had snotty tears making their way down his face as he clutched his own letter. They went out to Kise’s backyard to fly together while they swapped stories that they had heard from older kids about Hogwarts. That night he had slept over at Kise’s house and they excitedly made plans to go to Diagon Alley together.

When the time came for them to leave for school Aomine’s parents had let Kise and Kise’s parents use the fire in Aomine’s house so that they could arrive together at the station.

Aomine remembered sitting on the train with Kise and hearing about how his parents had a friend who said he should model. He had apparently done a shoot for some school robes over the summer. They had eaten chocolate frogs together and speculated as to which house they would get into. Kise said that he would definitely end up a Hufflepuff, but Aomine thought that they’d both go to Slytherin together.

When the Sorting Hat put Aomine in Slytherin he was confident that his predictions would come true, but he watched as Kise was placed in Gryffindor, his best friend being separated from him.

But he and Kise hung out together when they could. Kise spent a lot of time with Aomine still, but he had said that it was important that they make friends in their houses too. So they did. Over Christmas break they went home together and Aomine realized that maybe he had feelings for Kise that were more than that of a friend.

They finished their first year and Kise got another modeling job. Over the summer they spent almost all of their waking hours together. But Aomine still spent time with the other neighborhood kids and his friend Momoi too. Kise wasn’t his whole world, but he was definitely the brightest part of his world.

For Kise’s birthday Aomine got him a book outlining all the major Quidditch teams, it was something that they both loved after all. At the end of their second summer as friends Kise had stayed over before they were to leave for Hogwarts. Kise shoved Aomine’s birthday present at him without saying anything. It was a history of Slytherin. Aomine realized that they were different and somehow it had made him kind of sad.

*

They entered their second year at Hogwarts. Aomine and Kise were spending less time together. They had different friends, and classes and homework took up a lot of their time too. Come the end of November Aomine finally opened the Slytherin book that he had left in the bottom of his trunk. He flipped through it and a small note fell out. 

 

“See, the heads of our houses were best friends, let’s not let what happened to them happen to us (￣￣▽￣￣) ニコッ <3 Kise”

 

The next day Aomine had grabbed Kise after Potions and told him that he still wanted to be friends.

They kept spending time together and by the time they reached their third year Aomine knew that he liked Kise as more than a friend and he was ok with that.

There were two transfer students in their year from America that had been sorted into Kise’s house. Aomine tried not to be too jealous, but it was hard when all of Kise’s stories were now about the two new kids. Kise began modeling more. Aomine started to hear rumors about Kise kissing girls and doing a lot more than that too. He had felt an inexplicable sense of loss when he’d imagined Kise being with someone else, even a faceless someone else. But he vowed that he would support Kise, because Kise was his friend.

They had decided to not let their friendship stand between them and their houses, but when Aomine heard some of the guys in his house saying things about Kise, Aomine told them off. He had also befriended one Akashi Seijuurou who had realized that Kise was more than just a childhood friend to Aomine, and Akashi had protected him in ways that even he couldn’t imagine. When Aomine learned about this Akashi had merely said that all of the negative talk was inconvenient for him. Aomine wasn’t sure that that reason made sense, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

*

He remembered one night in April of their third year when Kise had come to him crying and saying that the rumors weren’t true. Apparently he had known all along what everyone said about him. Aomine assured him that he didn’t care and he had hugged Kise with all his might until Kise had calmed down.

*

They went home together for yet another summer. And then they had entered their fourth year.

*

Aomine had been coming back from a Transfiguration test when Kise had found him. There was a scared look on Kise’s face. Kise had said that he needed to tell him something, so they went up to the Astronomy Tower to talk. Kise had let all of his feelings fly free as they stood there under the moonlight. He had explained how he liked Aomine so much that it hurt. How Aomine made him feel pretty and strong. How grateful he was for Aomine sticking up for him when people said things that weren’t true about him. How he wanted to be with him as more than friends.

Aomine had agreed as fast as he could. But Kise had also said that he didn’t want people to know. He didn’t want Aomine to have to deal with his fan club, or for the Slytherins and Gryffindors to get into even more fights because of it.

Aomine knew how important these things were to Kise, to Kise they meant safety, so he had said that that was fine. And it had been fine. They would meet in the Astronomy Tower once every couple weeks to talk, to kiss, and eventually to share their first experience with sex. Aomine had told Kise that he loved him, and Kise had said ‘I know you do’ and cried. And from then on Aomine had continued to tell Kise that he loved him, and Kise would always say ‘I know you do,’ and once Kise even apologized for not being able to say it back. But Aomine had told him that it was ok, that he knew how Kise felt about him.

But as they’d moved into their fifth year Kise had started saying strange things. He kept making it sound like Aomine should be with someone else. With that _Bakagami_. He wouldn’t say it when they were alone so Aomine hadn’t brought it up. But more and more when they were in front of other people Kise would make jokes. Aomine knew that Kise made these kinds of jokes about other people, but he’d never directed them at Aomine, because usually Kise only made those jokes if he was trying to get people together.

*

And then Takao had heard them on the Astronomy Tower, well and he supposed Midorima must have also heard them if Kise’s theory was correct. Everything had been fine up until then, but all of a sudden Aomine was defending himself at every turn and somehow people had started to suspect that it was Kagami that he had been with.

But he was with Kise. And for the first time he wanted EVERYONE to know that it was Kise. That it had always been Kise. And that it would always be Kise.

 

_Present_

 

Kise looked a little uncertain.

“Aominecchi I don’t know if this is such a good idea…”

“Just trust me, it is definitely a good idea.”

*

They had relocated to an oversized storage closet.

“Look Ryouta last year everything that we agreed on made sense, but now I don’t care about any of that stuff. I don’t care about your fan club. I could take them if I had to. I definitely don’t care about the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry bullshit. And I don’t care about Kagami.  I just want to be with you. Why is that so hard for you to understand? I’m done hiding, this is stupid. No one is going to do anything that we can’t handle. Please, just let this go,” Aomine said.

Kise felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He felt confused. Tears pricked his eyes and he turned away from Aomine to sit down on a crate. He wasn’t good enough. Aomine had always loved him more, always said that he loved Kise. And Aomine was so much better at Quidditch too, Kagami was at that level but Kise wasn’t. Kise knew that people called him an airhead, a playboy. He didn’t want Aomine to have to deal with that. He didn’t want people to say that Aomine was just another notch in Kise’s belt. Because Aomine was the one who had shown him what it was like to fly – Aomine had changed everything for Kise, but Kise hadn’t been able to give Aomine anything that even compared to that.

“Aomine you’re so cool, and I’m just- people think I’m just fucking around all of the time. Literally. I don’t want you to be dragged into that,” Kise said between tears.

“The hell?” Aomine yelled.

Kise flinched because Aomine was seriously pissed.

“People call me AHOmine. In fact the guy you want to be my new _boyfriend_ is the head of the ‘Aomine is a dick ho fan club.’ You think that’s a good thing? I’m a fucking Slytherin! Reputation and shit are fucked up anyway. And how could you possibly think that I’d be, fuck, _embarrassed_ to be with you? Besides we’ve been together for years. I know that all of the rumors are bullshit.”

But Kise was just crying harder. He’d worked so hard to make everyone happy, but he’d never fixed his own relationship. He loved Aomine. He just didn’t know how to be with Aomine and have everyone else be a part of that. He could do popular kid. And he could do fluffly friend and resident matchmaking airhead. But how could he do those things while being with Aomine and showing that he was more than just an overgrown puppy? He didn’t know why it was so hard for him. It was stupid, but he wasn’t embarrassed by Aomine, definitely not.

“Ryouta look at me,” and Kise could hear the affection in his voice, and the concern. “Let me take the lead on this one ok?” Kise looked up from where he was sitting hunched over. Aomine went down on his knees so that they were at eye level and cupped Kise’s face. “We need to be together on this. We can do this. People can know. And we’re still going to be the same, except from now on that won’t have to all be behind closed doors ok?”

Kise let out a shaky breath. He had often wondered how he had been put in Gryffindor and Aomine in Slytherin when clearly Aomine was the brave one. But it was time for him to be brave too. He closed his eyes and nodded.

“Aominecchi,” he breathed out. 

He felt Aomine’s lips press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Kise opened his eyes and put his hands on Aomine’s shoulders. “Daiki,” he said slowly, and he saw as Aomine’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “I… I love you too.”

Aomine froze just staring at Kise and looking so vulnerable until Kise had to look away. But then there was Aomine’s mouth on his, one hand cupped behind his head and one fisting his shirt. And then it was over quick as it came.

“I love you Ryouta,” he said quietly before standing up. “Come on, we have some shitheads to shock,” and he held out a hand to Kise. The moment was over.

Kise took his hand as Aomine pulled him up from his seat.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Kise breathed out as he followed Aomine out of the storage closet and into the Great Hall hand-in-hand.

*

Aomine led them to the Ravenclaw table.

When Midorima saw them coming he stiffened like he had been hit with a petrifying curse. Takao whipped around to see what was causing his boyfriend distress and oh my god.

Aomine and Kise sat across from Takao and Midorima, while Aomine grabbed food for both him and Kise without saying anything.

Kise just stared at them pleasantly.

“Are you- is this-” Takao spluttered as he waved his hands around at Aomine. “You know that he had sex on top of the Astronomy Tower right?”

Midorima was bright red. “Fool! Of course Kise knows. Takao I told you that there was no way that Aomine-kun would be having sex with Kagami-kun,” Midorima said as he looked up at the ceiling in apparent fascination.

“What? Shin-chan who cares about you being right, right now.”

Aomine was looking surly after the Kagami comment so Kise thought that maybe he should actually help at this point.

“It seems like maybe we have something to apologize for,” Kise said sheepishly as he held his hands together near his heart.

“Damn straight you do.” Takao gritted out.

Aomine smacked Kise’s plate down in front of him loudly before turning to Takao.

“Takao, you were the ones who listened in on us having sex. WE didn’t know you were there. You could’ve levitated each other off of the tower, summoned brooms, petrificused us and left. Or, and here’s a real bright idea. You could have just said something as opposed to just hiding.”

Takao looked stunned. Even Kise was kind of impressed.

“So to summarize: sorry not sorry.” Aomine said succinctly. “Babe do you want some butter on that?”

Oh this was hilarious. Kise grinned and his usual glint returned as he looked at Takao and Midorima’s horrified expressions.

“Yeah Aominecchi that’d be great. So more importantly what did you two do while you were listening? We’re pretty sexy so I’m sure-”

“Enough,” Midorima and Takao screeched at the same time.

“I do not want to die this young from trauma,” Midorima said. “Apology accepted you are excused.”

“Great! Let’s go Aominecchi.”

They grabbed their plates and went over to sit with Akashi.

It was oddly normal… Kise had a funny feeling that Akashi had threatened the rest of the Slytherins, because they were very docile.

“Daiki, Ryouta, I’m glad that you’ve joined us,” Akashi said as he pulled out a thin black box.

“Oooo Akashicchi what pray tell is in there?” Kise said eyes popping in excitement.

“You may open it.”

Kise had enough wherewithal to realize that he had to unwrap it carefully. Inside was a long line of condoms.

“Uh, thank you Akashicchi.”

Aomine looked murderous. And Kise quickly reclosed the box and carefully placed it in his bag.

*

Kise went over to the Hufflepuff table at the end of dinner.

“Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Koukicchi, um maybe you could meet us, uh me and Aominecchi in the Room of Requirement after dinner,” Kise was looking at his feet. This was more embarrassing than he thought, it felt weird being so formal.

“Yes Kise-kun we will meet you there.”

Kise looked up and was caught by Kuroko’s expressionless eyes. “Great Kurokocchi! I’ll go tell the Gryffindors to come too!” he beamed. It was almost his model smile, eh close enough.

“Ah Kise-kun, we can go let them know,” Kuroko said again and giving Kise a small nod.

“Thanks Kurokocchi,” Kise said a little more quietly. Kuroko must’ve known that Kise was worried about telling the Gryffindors in the Great Hall. Or maybe Kuroko knew that Kagami would make a scene. The last thing they needed was another Aomine / Kagami brawl.

*

Kise and Aomine waited outside of the Room of Requirement. When the Gryffinpuffs came they all went in together. It had transformed to a comfy lounge with a circle of couches that they all plopped down on.

No one said anything. Aomine looked at Kise and took his hand.

“I’m dating Ryouta,” he said as he leaned back and looked at them all.

“Um, that is to say we have been dating for a little while now,” Kise said earnestly.

“How long have you been dating?” Himuro said pleasantly.

“About a year,” Kise answered.

“That’s a long time,” Murasakibara said as he munched on an icecream bar.

“Um, Kise can I ask a question?” Furihata said as he stared at them with eyes the size of saucers.

“Yes Koukicchi! What is it?”

“How did you end up dating? Just because, well I don’t see you two together too often maybe?” Furihata fidgeted. Aomine was scary and looking kind of bored actually.

“Aominecchi and I are from the same town. We came to Hogwarts together.” Kise said.

“I didn’t know that,” Furihata said.

“Wait, but if you’re dating, then why did you keep making jokes about me and this idiot?” Kagami said hotly. Kise stiffened slightly. He had been worried about this.

“Um, I was just joking around. But well also I knew that you two were evenly matched so I was giving Aomine the idea in case he…” and his voice got extremely small, “in case he wanted to be with someone different.”

“ _Baka_ ” Aomine and Kagami said in unison. They glared at each other.

“Trust me no one wants to be with Bakagami, especially not me. And especially not a me that’s dating you.”

“Ok shut the fuck up Aomine, but no Kise he’s right that’s ridiculous.”

Kise was startled, he had never heard them agree about anything before. It was rather comical. He burst out laughing, half-relieved half-surprised.

“Kise-kun that’s a little too much,” Kuroko said.

“Yeah, sorry that’s just the first time they’ve ever agreed on anything. It seems that my friendship making skills really are the best!” Kise said as he fake-swooned.

“Yeah ok,” said Kagami.

“So what happens now?” Himuro asked.

“Well,” Kise gave Aomine a sidelong glance and continued. “Aominecchi and I are going to stop hiding our relationship at school.”

“Is Aomine-kun joining study club!” Furihata said excitedly.

“Hell no.” Aomine answered quickly. “You idiots can study as much as you want, but I’m not coming near that shit show ever again, not even with a ten foot pole.”

It seemed that Aomine was still unnerved from his last run-in with their study group.

“Besides it’s the Gryffinpuff study group!” Kise said enthusiastically. “Gryffinpuffin is just too much!”

“Kise-kun this is quite a departure from your usual inclusivity,” Kuroko said in a very slight Kuroko-is-joking kind of way.

“Well you know me Kurokocchi, gotta keep people on their toes,” he said winking. “Well I don’t know about you kiddos but I’ve expressed enough feelings to last a lifetime so I think it’s time to call it a night.” Kise got up and stretched as he said it. “Night friends!”

And he and Aomine left.

 

_Tuesday 4:38 PM_

 

“God that was a shit show,” Kagami said as he marched up to the castle. “I swear Alex was trying to kill us with that exam” who knew that Care of Magical Creatures could be so frickin’ difficult.”

“I thought it was quite enjoyable,” Kuroko chimed in.  Furihata was nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Exams let us show how much we’ve learned,” Furihata said happily.

“Koukicchi you are so cute!” Kise squealed excitedly.

“What are you kids? Mutants?” Kagami said eyeing them suspiciously.

“It was too long,” Murasakibara chimed in.

“It was really long,” Himuro said looking up at the clock as they entered the Great Hall. “Ah but now it’s over,” he squeezed Murasakibara’s hand reassuringly before they parted ways.

*

The week of exams passed by in a blur. And before they knew it it was time for people to start heading home.

The Gryffinpuffs had a goodbye huddle in the entrance hall as Furihata and Kise were going home for the holidays.

“Here,” Kise said brightly as he handed Tatsuya his Secret Santa gift. “I’ve written the name of who it’s for on the other side of this slip so that you guys will know when you open them all together.”

“Ok, Furihata-kun do you have yours too?”

“Yes, Himuro-kun! Here it is. I also wrote the name on the tag.”

“Great, after we open everyone’s I’ll send your gifts off to your houses,” Himuro said smiling.

“Hey,” Kagami said as he came down the steps to where they were huddled with Kuroko and Murasakibara. “Where’s loverboy Kise?”

“Oh he’s with the other Slytherins saying goodbye.” Kise said brightly.

“Right… it’s still weird to think that you’ve been dating all this time. Kind of freaks me out.”

“Oh Kagamicchi, now you know how good of an actor I really am!” Kise said eyes glinting.

Kagami looked alarmed. The clock struck 12:00. It was time for the final farewells.

“I’m going to miss you all soooooo so much,” Kise wailed as he glomped onto as many people at once as possible.

“Me too,” Furihata said sadly.

They finally broke up the cuddle puddle and Kise waved goodbye wildly as he made his way over to Aomine.

Furihata turned to Kuroko to give him an extra hug. “Bye Kuroko-kun. See you all soon,” he said as he scampered after Kise.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a Christmas fluff / smut (yes actual smut, not the glazed over stuff that we've seen so far) interlude chapter. 
> 
> Then we will move onto KagaKuro and AkaFuri <3


	6. A Very Smutty, I Mean Fluffy, Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for some couples, some smut for others. Enjoy ☺
> 
> In which AoKi make sweet sweet love, Kagami continues to be incompetent, Himuro is a minx, Furihtata is still the cutest, and Takao finds a reason to study over break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is so painful... but for real I had to keep stopping in the middle as I was writing this because I was blushing so hard (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

MidoTaka

 

Midorima had informed his parents that he would be staying over the winter holidays. They had agreed that it was a good opportunity for him to keep studying for his O.W.L.s in the spring.

“Yes and this way we can spend all day everyday in happy bliss!” Takao said wistfully as he hugged his Shin-chan.

Midorima hiked his glasses up his nose. “Takao,” he said sternly.

“Yes Shin-chan!” Takao beamed.

“I have made us study schedules for break.”

“Hah?” No his Shin-chan couldn’t be that cruel.

“Here.”

Takao took his schedule looking crestfallen. He looked it over. Ok so he was able to sleep in until 9:00 that was good. Sure he would’ve wanted to sleep longer, but he knew that Midorima had made a compromise with that. He looked over at Midorima’s schedule. Sure enough Midorima was going to be waking up at 7:00 and studying before breakfast.

Takao looked down again. Breakfast and then two hours of studying in the morning, and four in the afternoon. Ok that wasn’t so bad. Oooo Quidditch! And Hogsmeade on Saturday. And… and their anniversary was marked too. Takao couldn’t help the swooping feeling that he had in his stomach. He looked up at Midorima dreamily.

“Ok, we can study a little,” he said happily.

*

They were watching a foreign film on vampires in Takao’s bed, Midorima had been the one to choose the film. All of the other fifth year Slytherins had decided to return home for the break so they were able to cuddle without the fear of anyone walking in on them.

Snow was gently falling outside of the window and Takao had Midorima leaning back against his chest as they watched the movie. Takao’s right arm was wrapped around Midorima’s side. Halfway through the film he had ever so slowly lifted the hem of Midorima’s sweater so that his thumb could rub back and forth over his hipbone. Midorima had grunted, but hadn’t stopped Takao.

The credits rolled. Takao carefully switched off the screen before settling back into bed with Midorima.

“Did you like it Takao?”

“Eh, it was a little slow. The costumes were really cool though.” Takao let his hand move over Midorima’s abs. Midorima tensed before relaxing again.

“Hey Shin-chan.”

“What?” Midorima huffed out.

“You want to do something fun?”

“That sounds devious,” Midorima said squinting up at Takao.

“Hm,” Takao hummed. “Let me scoot down next to you.”

Midorima looked annoyed but let Takao move anyway.

They were on their sides facing each other. Takao took Midorima’s hand as he leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet. That is until it wasn’t. Takao crowded into Midorima until he was half on top of him his tongue slipping into Midorima’s mouth. There were small breathy moans escaping Midorima as he pulled Takao closer. Takao carefully moved his leg over Midorima so that he was lying completely on top of him.  Their kissing became even more frantic as Takao began to nip at Midorima’s mouth. Midorima groaned and Takao could feel something hard and hot against him. He pressed his hips down slowly and Midorima’s eyes fluttered as he gasped out at the pressure.

“Takao.”

“Yeah Shin-chan? Is this ok?”

Midorima’s already flushed cheeks heated up even more.

“Idiot, I’d tell you if it weren’t. So you don’t have to ask!”

“Is Shin-chan embarrassed?” Takao purred.

Midorima huffed as he pushed Takao over onto his back, fast as a whip.

Takao was startled, sometimes he forgot how strong Midorima was. Midorima had Takao’s arms pinned above his head and was crouching over him.

Takao stopped struggling. “I like this position much better,” he said smirking up at Midorima.

“Hmph,” Midorima looked away before turning his heated gaze on Takao’s eyes and staring so hard that even Takao was starting to feel a little embarrassed.

Midorima took Takao’s wrists in one hand and pushed them firmly above Takao’s head. “When I remove my hand your hands aren’t going to move,” Midorima said breathily as he looked anywhere but at Takao’s face. He then moved down to pull Takao’s pajama pants down. Takao lifted his hips to help the process.

Midorima pulled his boxer shorts down too and Takao’s dick sprang free.

Midorima grabbed the lube that they had set out on the side of his mattress for break.

He coated his left hand and then curled his fingers around Takao’s length.

Takao moaned as he felt the cold touch. He loved Midorima’s fingers so much.

Midorima slid his hand up so slowly that it hurt. And when he got to the tip he ran his thumb over the slit, before going back down. He twisted his hand up, then down, all the while staring into Takao’s eyes. Takao thought that he might catch on fire with the intensity of Midorima’s gaze. But all of a sudden he knew that he wanted more.

“Shin-chan,” he breathed, pulling his head off of the pillow and reaching out.

“I thought I told you to keep your hands where they were.”

Takao let out a breathy chuckle. “I want you to do it with me. Let’s do it together.” And he tugged at Midorima’s pants insistently.

Midorima let out a sigh of resignation as he let go of Takao and stood up to discard his own pants and shirt. Takao watched with unabashed greed as his muscles rippled under the pull of removing his clothing. When he came back Takao could see that his cock looked painfully hard and was dripping with precome. Takao settled back down as Midorima straddled him once again.

The feeling of Midorima’s dick against his own sent a shiver down Takao’s spine.

“Yesss,” he breathed out.

“Is this what you wanted?” Midorima said as he grasped both of their erections in one hand, hissing.

“Mmhm.”

Midorima used his other hand to help keep them together as he picked up the pace of his pumping.

Takao could barely keep his eyes open, it felt so good. And he was barely aware that he kept letting out breathy moans as well as quiet ‘Shin-chans.’

He was getting close. The heat was intoxicating and Midorima… well Midorima was so sexy when he started to lose focus. Midorima’s eyes would get dark and almost cloudy looking, his breathing ragged, his chest glistening. And Takao couldn’t help but be captivated. He didn’t even realize until it was happening, that’s how quickly his orgasm overtook him. And Midorima only needed a few more pulls before he was coming too. Hot white seed shot up and onto their chests. Takao didn’t know whose breathing was whose. The moans and whimpers that filled the room seemed to echo as his body shook and crumpled. He felt Midorima fall on top of him heaving with the intensity of what had just happened.

*

“Takao wake up.”

“Nn five more minutes,”

“No, now this is gross.”

Takao blinked his eyes open. Night had come while they had been sleeping. Oh and. Yeah that was gross and cold. He could feel cum sticking to his chest.

“So shower?” Takao said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Yes, lead the way.” Midorima said looking around for a possible door to a hidden shower.

Takao laughed before grabbing his hand and leading him away.

 

HimuMura & KagaKuro

 

Murasakibara had received a letter from Himuro telling him to meet him inside the Room of Requirement at 7:00 that night. He’d also told Murasakibara exactly what to think as he paced outside: an old manor library, with winding aisles and books reaching as far as the eye could see.

Murasakibara didn’t question it, he just arrive on time, paced, and entered.

“Muro-chin,” he looked around but couldn’t see Himuro. He walked a little further into the room feeling kind of down and looked at the different aisles. Something caught his eye. He walked a couple feet down an aisle and found a bright red candy wrapper sticking out of a book. He pulled out the sweet inside and began to eat it while he looked around. He saw a sock on the floor five feet away.

“Someone lost their sock…” he looked up, there was another sock a littler further down. He walked over to it. He was at the end of the aisle. He looked left – nothing. He looked right – there was a bright bag of caramel candy poking out a few aisles over. Murasakibara found a shirt crumpled next to it and… and a Gryffindor scarf.

“Muro-chin….”

Murasakibara hurried down the aisle before he stopped dead in front of a pair of pants that were casually hanging up ahead.

He looked to the wall and saw a figure sitting in a huge window seat reading a book.

Murasakibara loped over until he was towering over Himuro. Himuro put the book down and stared up at Murasakibara with big innocent looking doe eyes. Murasakibara’s gaze fell on the smooth plane of his chest down to his abs, and finally down to a pair of black lace panties that slung low on Himuro’s hips.

“Atsushi.” Himuro said as he crawled to the edge of the seat and then carefully stood in front of Murasakibara. Himuro stared at Murasakibara as he slowly reached out and undid his belt.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured before sinking down to his knees and taking Murasakibara’s pants and boxers with him. “You’ve been so good this year that I thought you deserved a reward.”

Murasakibara continued to look bored, but there was a light in his eyes that Himuro had learned to detect – it showed Murasakibara’s yearning.

Himuro kissed the tip of Murasakibara’s cock before kitten licking the tip.

“Mmm Atsushi, you always taste so sweet, just like candy,” he said before running his tongue down along the side and then back up the underside.

He took the head in his mouth, it was warm and leaking and perfect as he moaned around it. Murasakibara’s hand was carefully grasping at Himuro’s hair as he stared at him.

“I want to taste Murochin too,” he purred before hoisting Himuro up and pushing him into the wall. He grabbed Himuro’s thighs to keep them up around his waist and Himuro moaned as the lace pushed against his aching cock. He crossed his legs behind Murasakibara’s back and before he could even begin to think again Murasakibara was kissing him like an animal at a feast. His tongue was everywhere as his teeth nipped and he growled in lust.

“Atsushi!” Himuro gasped out as he felt something hard and wet press up against his panties. “You have to slow down otherwise, otherwise… mmmmm,” he let out a long drawn out moan as Muraskaibara ignored his plea and bit into his neck hard.

“Can’t slow down, Murochin tastes too good to stop.”

Himuro couldn’t see anything, it was like everything was on fire and he could hear the huffs that told him that Murasakibara was getting closer, and closer, and… with a loud yell Murasakibara’s hips stuttered forward and he threw his head back. Himuro could feel as hot liquid hit his thighs and slowly rolled down him.

He rolled his hips as fast as he could and felt his own pleasure take him over mere seconds after Murasakibara had released his cum. Himuro let out a breathy moan as he felt himself shoot onto the lace.

He could barely breathe as Murasakibara set him down carefully on the window seat before crawling behind him to spoon him.

“Did you like your gift Atsushi?”

Murasakibara hummed in affirmation as he stroked the side of Himuro’s hip over the lace.

*

Kagami had Kuroko pushed up against the cabinet in the Potions classroom.

“Hey,” he breathed over Kuroko’s ear.

He could feel as Kuroko trembled beneath him, his pale eyes wide as they stared into Kagami’s fiery ones.

Kagami leaned down and captured Kuroko’s lips in a kiss eliciting a small moan from Kuroko as he parted his lips to give Kagami’s tongue entrance. The warm heat mixed with Kuroko’s soft lips made something in Kagami’s chest purr.

“Kuroko,” his hand traveled down to the boys pants and began to undo the clasp.

“Yes Kagami-kun, yes. Please Taiga, touch me, make be feel you. I want to feel you.”

Kagami was drunk on lust and he worked faster to undo Kuroko’s pants.

There was something pulling at the back of his mind. He ignored it, he was with Kuroko now.

“Taiga.”

Kagami jolted awake in a cold sweat. Himuro was standing over him in concern.

“Shit,” Kagami groaned as he balled his hands in his covers and fell back into his bed. Of course it had been a dream. Kuroko never talked that much and he had never _ever_ called Kagami by his first name.

“Are you ok?”

“Fine,” Kagami said as he pushed his hair back.

“Well happy Christmas.”

“Oh, yeah. Happy Christmas.”

*

Himuro and Kagami made their way down to the Great Hall to meet Kuroko and Murasakibara for breakfast. The large house tables had been magicked away and replaced with several much smaller tables.

Kagami and Himuro made their way over to the one where their friends were.

“Merry Christmas,” Himuro said as he took the seat by Murasakibara. They all chorused their Merry Christmas’s before pulling out secret santa gifts.

“Alright I’ll go first,” Kagami said as he shoved a bright red bag at Murasakibara.

Murasakibara peered into the bag and pulled out a box of assorted chocolates and cakes.

“Kagachin… you made these?”

“Yes so take your time eating them,” Kagami said looking embarrassed.

“Thanks Kagachin,” Murasakibara said as he began eating while placing his own present on the table. “I had Kisechin.”

“Ok,” Himuro said as he placed the present to the side and pulled up Kise’s gift.

“Kise had Kagami, so here you go,” he passed the box to Kagami.

Kagami pulled out a stuffed panda. “What the hell? That Kise…” his memory flashed to Kuroko at the Halloween party, before he shoved the stuffed animal back into the bag looking embarrassed.

“Does Kagami-kun like pandas?” Kuroko asked.

“Uh something like that.”

Kuroko just blinked up at him.  Kagami was pissed, he could practically hear Kise cackling with laughter and telling, fuck that Ahomine about his devious plan. This wasn’t just a panda, this was a sign of war, a sign of future interference.

“Ok well Kagami already gave his present so I’ll go next,” Himuro said. “Mine is for Furihata, so Furihata’s must be for you Kuroko.”

Kuroko opened the proffered box and found a mini Quidditch outfit with the number 2 on the back.

The others looked on in confusion.

“Ah we have a dog,” he said simply.

Kagami made a screech and tried to get as far away from Kuroko as he could without falling out of his chair.

“Kagami-kun, that’s very unnecessary. This is for you Himuro-kun,” Kuroko said.

It was a book. A story about a muggleborn boy who ends up finding love and purpose working as a Muggle Studies professor.

“I noticed how much you like reading for fun,” Kuroko said. “This is one of my favorites.”

“Thanks Kuroko-kun.”

*

“Kagami-kun could I speak to you for a second,” Kuroko said as Himuro and Murasakibara disappeared up ahead of them.

Kagami shrugged and followed him to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Wait here.” When Kuroko returned he was holding a very small brown package. “For you.”

“But you didn’t have me for the game,” Kagami said.

“No I didn’t,” Kuroko said staring at him.

Kagami opened the package to find a sweatband.

“You needed new ones.”

“Hah!?” But Kagami soon relaxed. “I uh, I actually got you something too,” he said as he pulled out an equally small package.

Kuroko took it carefully. It was a snitch.

“I asked the ref and she said that this is the first one you ever caught, it took a little bit of finagling, but finally she let me have it so that I could… I just thought it would be cool.”

“Kagami-kun, thank you.”

“Ah it’s no big deal,” Kagami said distracted. “So you want to go practice?”

“Sure,” and Kagami could tell that Kuroko was happy.

 

AkaFuri

 

Furihata went down for breakfast on Christmas Eve. His dad was in the kitchen making huge fluffy waffles. Mr. Furihata did this every year on Christmas Eve.

“How’d you sleep sweetie?” his mom said as she kissed the top of his head and then made to pour him some orange juice.

“Good” he yawned happily.

“Ah son this came in the mail for you yesterday,” his dad said as he nodded over to an envelope on the counter.

It was a deep emerald green with silver cursive that gave his name and address, there was no sender information in the upper left hand corner so he turned it over. There was a black wax seal with a ribbon poking out from under it.

Furihata went to the living room and carefully opened it. Inside there was letter.

 

_Furihata Kouki,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I just wanted to wish you a very merry Christmas and many good tidings in the New Year._

_Sincerely,_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

Furihata skimmed it. He read it again. Then one more time. And then he just stared at the signature. He held it up to the light, could it be a forgery? Wait what? It’s not like this was a check, it was just a Christmas card.

Furihata frowned slightly.

“Breakfast’s ready,” his dad called from the kitchen. Furihata put the letter back into the envelope and walked to the kitchen.

“Did this come in the regular post?” Furihata asked his dad.

“Yeah kiddo.”

“Is it from a friend of yours at school?”

A friend? Were they friends? Furihata thought hard. That would make sense Akashi must have sent letters to all of his friends for Christmas!

“Yeah it is!” Furihata grinned. Akashi may be scary, but maybe he was also pretty nice too.

Furihata began to eat with enthusiasm. He would write Akashi a letter to.

*

Akashi was sitting in the front parlor when the maid came with a letter.

“Young Master this just arrived for you,” she said holding the letter towards him on a silver tray.

“Thank you Akiko. You may go.”

It was a simple cream envelope with his name scrawled on the front. It must have come by owl.

 

_Akashi-kun,_

_Merry Christmas to you too! And happy New Years!_

_See you in a few days back at school_ ＼(^o^)／

_From,_

_Furihata Kouki_

 

Akashi put the letter back into the envelope with a small smile on his face.

 

AoKi

 

Aomine and Kise arrived in Aomine’s living room at 7:00 PM.

“Hey I’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah,” Kise breathed out as he gave Aomine a quick kiss. “Until tomorrow.”

Kise had one day at home before he had to go to his shoot location. His parents and Aomines parents had work during the day so they decided to spend the nights with their families and then the free day together.

*

The sun was peeking in through Aomines curtains. He heard a tap. He rolled over. _Tap tap TAP._ Groaning he made his way to the window. Kise was shivering on his broom outside.

“The hell Kise,” he grumbled still half asleep as he went downstairs to open the door for Kise. After Kise’s first attempt at getting in through the window on a broom they had decided that it would be best to just use the door.

Kise staggered off his broom and into the sweater that Aomine was holding out for him.

“Thanks,” he said as he got his head through. Aomine shut the door.

“God you’re freezing,” he said as he dragged Kise in for a kiss before they went back up the stairs to Aomine’s bedroom.

Aomine pulled back the covers and lay down on his side. Kise got in facing him and burrowed into Aomine’s chest, rubbing his face onto Aomine like a contented cat.

They woke up a couple hours later.

Aomine reached his hand over onto Kise’s lower back to pull him closer.

“Aominecchi,” he said as he placed his own arm on Aomine’s back and breathed in deeply.

“Hey,” Aomine said smiling.

“Hm?”

“Come here.” Kise blinked up at him.

Aomine was wearing one of those blinding smiles that only occurred when he was extremely content. Kise scooted up until they could feel each others breath on their faces. He held onto Aomine’s shoulder as he kissed him, soft and deep. He flicked his tongue into Aomine’s mouth.

Aomine hummed contentedly as he slipped his own tongue past Kise’s lips. It was a slow kiss, the kind of kiss that meant comfort and friendship and love.

Aomine’s hand made its way under the sweater and Kise’s shirt. His thumb traced slow circles on Kise’s lower back.

“Aominecchi,” Kise said as he broke the kiss. He looked at Aomine in a silent question. Aomine sat up. Kise crawled out of his sweatpants and into Aomine’s lap so that he was straddling him. He started to pull of his shirt and sweater. Aomine helped him and then balled up the clothes and threw them across the room. Aomine rested his hands low on Kise’s hips. Kise leaned in, hands on Aomine’s shoulders as they began to kiss again. A few minutes in Kise tugged Aomine’s bottom lip between his teeth before sliding his tongue back into his mouth. As the kiss deepened Aomine’s hands ghosted up Kise’s back and then back down to settle on his ass. Kise wined as he kissed Aomine fervently, his teeth nipping every once in a while. Aomine began to knead Kise’s soft flesh and Kise rolled his hips lightly down onto Aomine’s. Aomine let out a low grown as his grip tightened on Kise.

Kise rolled his hips again with a little more pressure.

“Kise,” Aomine breathed as he trailed kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. Aomine ground his hips up to meet Kise’s feeling Kise’s clothed erection against his own.

“God, you’re amazing Kise, so good.”

Kise made a high-pitched whine as Aomine rolled his hips again, creating a rhythm. They kissed long and hungry. Kise let his nails scrape into Aomine’s chest while Aomine’s hands pushed Kise’s hips down to meet his own.

“Aominecchi, we should, we should prepare,” Kise got out between gasps as he held onto Aomine’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Aomine said while still grinding up into Kise.

“No, it’s been too long, we need to stop. Otherwise...”

Aomine could tell that Kise was too far, and if he wanted to have sex, which he did, Aomine was going to need to slow down. With a groan he steadied his hands on Kise and made his hips stop bucking.

“Ok, there’s supplies in my side drawer.” Kise rummaged around and then pulled out a bottle of lube and one of the condoms that Akashi had bestowed upon them.

Kise handed them to Aomine as he pulled off his boxers and let his erection spring free. Aomine was staring at him dazed.

“Hm like what you see?” Kise smirked. Aomine looked up at his face before smirking himself. He got off of the bed and proceeded to strip off his own clothes in an entirely too sensual way. Kise’s breath quickened and Aomine slowly backed Kise up onto the bed before running his hand down his chest and onto one of his thighs.

Kise’s breath hitched.

“Turn over babe.”

Kise got on his hands and knees and stuck his ass up as high as it could go.

“Fuck,” Aomine ground out. Kise felt Aomine’s dry finger lightly skim over his hole. Aomine removed his finger and Kise could hear the sounds of Aomine slicking up his fingers with lube.  Kise inhaled sharply when he felt the first finger circling his rim. Aomine was always so careful. Slow and methodical in a way that he was with only a very few things. He would always spend time coating Kise’s rim with lube before sliding a finger in so so slowly.

Kise was breathing hard in anticipation, this stage was torture, but he also knew that this was part of why it always felt so good with Aomine. Because Aomine took the time to prepare him, to care for him. Kise wined as Aomine added a second finger. They hadn’t had sex since Halloween. Fuck it had been a long time.

“Hey is it ok?” Aomine asked as he stilled his fingers.

“Yes more than ok,” Kise said as he nodded vigorously and tried to get his hips up even higher.

“Ok,” Aomine chuckled. And Kise could imagine the sweet smile that must be on Aomine’s face. Aomine started to pull his fingers apart, scissoring Kise’s hole before adding in a third finger.

Finally Kise felt as Aomine drew his fingers out slowly.

“Ok, I think you’re ready,” Aomine said. Kise heard as Aomine ripped open the condom. Hesitantly Kise turned around to face Aomine. Aomine gave him a questioning look as Kise took the condom from him and rolled it onto Aomine’s throbbing dick.

Kise then shakily bent down and drew the head of Aomine’s cock into his mouth as he swirled his tongue over it.

Aomine’s hands were gripping at his shoulders. “Ryouta, careful” he hissed. Kise knew that he hadn’t done anything to hurt Aomine, but it had been a long time and Aomine was hypersensitive right now. Kise slowly sunk onto Aomine’s cock before pulling back. He sunk back down one more time before pulling off with a pop and staring up at Aomine through his eyelashes. Aomine’s eyes were dark with lust. Kise straightened up before grabbing the lube and smearing a generous amount over both his and Aomine’s dicks. Aomine went to settle himself so that he was propped up by pillows and leaning against the headboard.

“I need to be able to see you,” he said as he stared at Kise.

Kise crawled over and lined him up. It was painful and yet so so good to feel Aomine’s cock slide into him inch by inch.

Aomine groaned like a dying man as his balls met with Kise’s ass.

“Kise, yessss,” he said on a long drawn out moan, hands settling on Kise’s hips.

Kise rested his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and smiled down at him just breathing. Then he pulled his hips up and shot back down before Aomine knew what was happening.

“Fuck!” Aomine yelled as his muscles tensed and his back lifted off the bed. Kise waited a second giving Aomine a gleeful smile. He leaned forward until his mouth was brushing over Aomine’s ear.

“Ready, Ao-mi-ne-cchi,” he said accentuating every syllable.

“Yeah,” Aomine breathed back.

Kise pushed on Aomine’s shoulders as he lifted himself up and then back down, creating a fast rhythm. Aomine’s nails were clawing at Kise’s sides as he moved his hips to thrust into him. The room was filled with wet sounds. God and it sounded sloppy and messy and so good.

Kise cried out when Aomine hit his prostate. “Yesssss, Aomine. Fuck right there, harder.”

And Aomine was pounding up as hard as he could. He saw sweat glistening off of Kise’s muscles. Heard the whimpers as he hammered into Kise so hard that the bed began to shake and smack into the wall loudly.

“Kise so good, you always feel so good. _Look_ so good. So sexy.”

Kise let out a strangled moan as his eyes fluttered shut and he moved his hand off of Aomine to touch one of his own nipples.

“Fuck, look at you, how are you even real,” Aomine groaned as he drank up the site of his boyfriend shaking with arousal on top of him, his cock leaking precome onto Aomine’s stomach.

It was so good and Aomine could feel the familiar heat that was coursing through him.

“Ryouta I’m getting close,” he breathed.  

“Mmm,” Kise said as he took his bottom lip into his mouth and his eyes fluttered back open to stare down at Aomine.

“Shit,” Aomine said as he grabbed Kise’s cock in his hand.

“Nnn Aominecchi.”

“Babe, I want you to come all over me.”

Kise let out a breathy laugh as he looked down at Aomine. “Always so dirty Aominecchi,” Kise said as the steady rhythm that he and Aomine had kept up until now began to falter. “You like it like that don’t you,” he said as he threw his head back and moaned. “Almost…” he breathed out.

Aomine grunted and thrust up as hard as he could while he squeezed Kise’s cock even harder. Kise let out a sound between a surprised laugh and a coo as his cum shot out and coated Aomine. Kise looked down at Aomine with an expression of pure lust and Aomine felt his own orgasm overwhelm him. He tensed up as he felt his dick twitch. Hot cum shooting into Kise as he continued to pump Kise’s cum out of him. Kise’s hips were grinding into Aomine slowly and as Aomine felt the last of Kise’s cum hit his stomach he eased his hand off of Kise’s dick.

Shakily Kise pulled off of Aomine’s dick.

Aomine quickly tied off the condom and threw it into the garbage can that he kept by his nightstand. He felt as Kise sat back down on Aomine’s thighs shakily.

He had never done it before, but Aomine instinctively swiped his fingers through the cum splattered on his chest before sucking on them, slow as he stared at Kise.

Kise’s eyes went big and he breathed out loudly as he stared down at Aomine.

“Daiki…” Aomine popped the fingers out of his mouth and sat up before kissing Kise slow and deep so that he could taste himself. Kise felt his cock give a feeble twitch.

“Let’s get cleaned up ok?” he said as he looked into Aomine’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Aomine said quietly. “I love you Ryouta,” he said before planting a kiss on Kise’s forehead.

Kise felt warm, because this is what Aomine always did. But Kise had already changed his answer from ‘ _I know you do_ ’ to something new.

“I love you too Daiki,” he purred. And he gave Aomine a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled back Aomine’s eyes looked a little glassy.

Aomine didn’t say anything, but Kise knew that this moment was going to be one of their most precious.

Aomine got up and walked to the bathroom. Kise smiled softly as he followed him.

 

Bonus – KasaKiyo

 

Kiyoshi picked up his phone on the third ring. “Kiyoshi Teppei speaking may I ask who’s ca-”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS”

“What? Who is this?”

“Baka” _Click_

“Senpai…” Kiyoshi just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in my boys KasaKiyo at the end there – honestly I just want to build them their own world.


	7. Are We Going to Get Things Going Or What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akashi is less than suave, Kise cries, and Kuroko is super blunt. Oh and everyone ends up in the Hospital Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end. Just one more chapter for everyone to get their acts together.

_Sunday 12:00PM_

 

Christmas break had ended and all of the kiddos were arriving back at school. Takao was unhappily tidying up after Midorima had returned to the Ravenclaw common room, when Akashi and Aomine came into the dormitory. Akashi looked at Takao like he wanted to spit on him. And Aomine just smacked him on the upside of his head.

“Invest in some fucking air freshener you _baka_ _mono_.”

Oh whoops.

*

Furihata scampered into the Great Hall around noon. He had just gotten back and he bee lined for the Hufflepuff table.

“Kuroko-kun, Murasakibara-kun,” he said happily as he gave them each a bear cub sized bear hug.

“How is your family Furihata-kun?”

“They were great! It was nice to slow down and do things the muggle way,” he said happily.

“But doesn’t it get frustrating?” came a voice from behind them.

“Ah Himuro-kun! Thank you for the Secret Santa gift. I love the piggy slippers they are so comfy,” he beamed.

And then there was a squeal and Furihata felt himself lurch forward as Kise glomped onto him from behind. “My protégé how I’ve missed you so! The lack of plotting has been horrible! I need someone to scheme with!” Kise said as he twirled Furihata off of the ground.

A few people around them were openly laughing. But now that Furihata knew about Aomine he worried that Aomine would be angry at him. He chanced a glance at the Slytherin table and visibly blanched. Aomine looked annoyed. Furihata made his signature meep as he clung to Kise before realizing what he was doing and then clinging to Kuroko instead.

Kise whispered behind his hand. “That Aominecchi sure gets jealous, I’ll be screaming all night long for this I’m sure,” and Kise made a face like he was about to faint.

“Kise-kun does he yell at you?” Furihata said looking distressed.

“Hmm, I wonder,” Kise said winking as he went over to the Gryffindor table.

“Kuroko-kun we have to do something!” Furihata said as he clutched Kuroko’s hands in his own.

“Furihtata-kun I believe that Kise was alluding to something else.”

“What? Something worse?” Furihata was so overwhelmed he needed to sit down. He wobbled over to a bench and perched.

“No he means rough and angry sex.”

Kiyoshi who had been sitting across from them spit out his orange juice.

Kuroko just gave him a look before taking Furihata’s hand. “Furihata-kun, Kise and Aomine are both very… expressive so it makes sense.”

“It does?”

“Yes,” he said before giving Furihata’s hands a squeeze and turning back to his food.

*

“Hmm Kagamicchi you look a little jealous maybe you should-”

“No! I am not jealous!” Kagami said quickly as Kasamatsu side-eyed them suspiciously.

“I was just trying to point out how difficult it is when your best friend is dating someone.”

“Oh, eh? Right yes well I miss Tatsuya,” he said quickly.

“Hm.”

“Oh shit,” Kasamatsu said abruptly.

“What’s wrong Kasamatsucchi?”

Kasamatsu was shoving his things into his bag without looking – he took Kagami’s fork too, but well this didn’t seem like a good time to mention that.

“Senpai what the hell,” Kagami said looking wary, lunch was not the time for disturbances of the fork stealing nature.

“I have to go!” Kasamatsu said as he gave Kagami a swift kick in the butt. Kasamatsu grabbed his bag and marched with purpose, straight on over to the Hufflepuff table.

“Kiyoshi Teppei!” he yelled as he approached. Kiyoshi turned towards Kasamatsu. “Go out with me,” Kasamatsu said.

“Uh, senpai, what does that mean?” Kiyoshi said as he smiled up at Kasamatsu in apparent incomprehension.

“I like you, I just realized, so I’m asking you to be my boyfriend or whatever.”

Kiyoshi’s smile faltered and he looked up a little skeptically.

“Uh did you hit your head? I’m Kiyoshi, you always yell at me.”

“Baka I know who you are, I called you by your name didn’t I? Besides I don’t yell at you, I just yell when I’m with you,” Kasamatsu said in exasperated confusion.

“But that doesn’t really make any sense…” Now Kiyoshi looked contemplative.

Kasamatsu was getting annoyed, as usual. “So is that a no then. Are you saying no?” Kasamatsu said. “Because-”

“Oh no I’ll go out with you.”

“Wait hah?”

“Well you’re not repulsive.”

“Not repulsive!?”

“Nope not at all,” Kiyoshi said as he stood up to stretch. He gave Kasamatsu a once over.

“What?” Kasamatsu said cagily.

“Well you’re kind of cute when you get all pissy.” And with that Kiyoshi made his way to the entrance hall, an enraged, and of course yelling, Kasamatsu trailing behind him.

“Oh my,” breathed out Kise.

“Uh huh,” Kagami said.

“Could it be that Kiyoshi is actually… quite crafty?” Kise said looking disturbed. “I think that Kiyoshicchi may be much much more than meets the eye.”

“Oh Kasamatsu’s never going to live this down,” Kagami said happily as he began to redouble his efforts on lunch.

*

Kise and Aomine had decided on a guns a blazin’ approach to their coming out as a couple. Now that people weren’t focusing on exams the rumors had begun to fly. There were Slytherins glaring at Gryffindors allover again and vice versa. Akashi may be the scariest person alive but he wasn’t a God and thus could only control the Slytherins so much. Once they were out of sight they ran rampant and with the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin things weren’t looking so good. It had seemed that a couple had taken to attempting to injure Kise. But what was really frightening was their reaction when they realized that Kise was actually much more than a pretty face. Kise blocked every hex, avoided every howler and generally pissed the Slytherins off even more.

 

_Saturday 1:00 PM_

 

The match… well it was a disaster. By the end of it Akashi was the only uninjured player, and finally the ref had told them that they had to call it a draw seeing as both Takao and Kise (the seekers) were bloody messes. So the game was called a tie. Although this only drove the houses to further outrage there wasn’t much that they could do at that point.

The teams were rushed to separate wings of the hospital, and the rest of the students headed up for dinner.  Akashi was pulling together his things from the locker room when he felt it. Something was not right. Yes they seemed to be living in hell, but something else was brewing. He walked outside and looked around. Almost everyone had made it up to the castle by now, but then he heard something. He looked over at the Gryffindor locker room, no one should be in there and yet he could hear voices.

He stood outside of the window and listened.

“-will know, it’ll be fine.” He heard shuffling around.

“Hah that pretty boy is going to be so pissed.” So this was for Kise. Akashi couldn’t tell who was talking, but he had no qualms about finding out.

He opened the door silently and walked towards the showers. He was feeling annoyed, but he hadn’t thought that it could be anything that bad. But then he saw it. And before he knew it all he saw was red.

Akashi didn’t have to think he just did what his mind told him to. There were three Slytherins crowded around a figure huddled in the corner. He summoned their wands before they even saw him, he then wrapped them in twine and levitated the to the far corner and petrified them. 

He reached down to pick up the crumpled figure and he felt sick as his fears were confirmed: Furihata. He carried him up to the Hospital Wing blood trailing down his clothes from where they had used cutting curses on his chest and back, there were even some marks on his arms and legs from when he had been trying to shield himself. It made sense he thought, if they couldn’t get to Kise then they’d get to his closest friends.

He didn’t say anything as he placed Furihata in front of the nurse, but as he turned to leave he heard Furihata begin to speak.

“Akashi-kun, you’re a good friend.”

Akashi didn’t turn around, his chest felt tight and it was good and it was bad all at once. Somehow it felt like his heart was breaking, but he wasn’t sure why.

*

Akashi was back in the locker room. He leaned in close to them, “if you go near him or Kise ever again I’ll remove your eyes for you.” He levitated them out of the locker room and up onto the goalpost. They were tied there, their wands mere specks below them on the ground. If they weren’t found tomorrow he’d tell someone, maybe.

 

_Sunday 7:00PM_

 

The story of what had happened to the three Slytherins spread like wildfire. They had been found by the Ravenclaw team when they went out to practice the following morning.  Somehow everyone also seemed to know that it had been Akashi, it had his signature all over it. The going theory was that they must have finally done Kise in and Akashi had intervened. No one realized that there was a Hufflepuff in the Hospital Wing too.

Murasakibara and Kuroko had been in the Gryffindor portion of the Hospital Wing. They hadn’t seen Furihata, which was a little strange, because they thought he’d be with the Gryffindors as well, but they weren’t worried. As for the rest of his friends they were all on the Gryffindor team and thus incapacitated themselves.

*

Akashi sat at Furihata’s side while the nurses tended to him. They said that he might have some scarring, but that they thought he’d be ok. How could Akashi have let this happen? He was supposed to see EVERYTHING before it happened. Was this his curse? Was Furihata somehow blocked from this because Akashi cared for him? Since when had he started to think like that?

 

_Monday 8:00AM_

 

After a day the Quidditch team members were all patched up and sent off to classes, with the exception of Takao who had accidentally gotten a bludger to the arm by one of his own teammates – he was enjoying the skelegrow while Midorima fretted around him during the time that he didn’t have class.

_Monday 6:00PM_

“Kise-kun have you seen Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked. “He hasn’t been in any of his classes.”

“What?” Kise said, the harsh quality of his voice giving away his concern.

“Neither has Akashi,” Aomine said. Kise turned to him and gave him a look. “What?” Aomine said as he crossed his arms and glared back.

Kise stood up abruptly. “I have to go.” Kise had heard the rumors about why the Slytherins had been poled. But he knew that they weren’t true, because those three had been nowhere near him. He also knew that Akashi’s reaction had been extreme. And yes he cared about Kise and his other friends, but… well Kise noticed things.

*

Akashi knew that Kise would figure it out. Nonetheless he remained propped up in his chair by Furihata’s side when Kise came in, giving no indication that he had expected him.

“Akashicchi, will he be ok?” Kise came over and pet Furihata’s hair tears prickling his eyes.

“He might have some scarring.”

Kise looked alarmed, “what happened?”

“They cut him open,” Akashi said. And for the first time Kise really felt scared, scared that Akashi would just lose his shit and attack anything and everything in sight.

“But you got to him in time,” Kise said soothingly.

“Not soon enough,” Akashi said quietly. “I didn’t see… I couldn’t see!” He said glaring at Kise as if demanding an answer. Kise just shook his head slowly.

“It seems that Furihatacchi is different for you.”

“So it would seem,” Akashi said as he looked up at the ceiling.

“I’ll go tell the others that you’re both ok,” Kise said. Akashi looked startled. “Yes they asked about you too.” And Kise gave a sad smile before bowing out.

 

_Thursday 7:00PM_

 

Kuroko had been going up to visit Furihata whenever he could. More often than not Kise or Akashi were there as well. Kuroko didn’t quite understand Akashi’s involvement in the situation, but he could tell that Akashi was worried for Furihata. Kuroko checked his watch and realized that he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it to study club. He grabbed his stuff and hurried out the door smacking into Kagami as he turned the corner.

“Oi, slow down.”

“Kagami-kun. Were you going to visit Furihata-kun too?” Kuroko said as he and Kagami bent down to pick up all of the belongings that they had dropped.

“Ah no I actually visited earlier, but I thought that you might be here.”

“Did you need something?”

“No, I just thought that we could go to study club together,” Kagami said as he scratched his head nervously.

“Oh, of course,” Kuroko said. This was somewhat puzzling, wouldn’t Kagami have had to pass the library to get here from the Great Hall post dinner? It was silent for a few moments.

“So next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Yes.” Kuroko could see Kagami glance sideways at him.

“Would you want to go together?”

Kuroko stopped walking. Sometimes they ran into each other in Hogsmeade, and sometimes they went with the Gryffinpuff group. But this seemed like a different request. Just as Kuroko was about to open his mouth Kagami blurted out a stream of incomprehensible words.

“ImeanHimurowouldcometoandiwasgoingtoaskKisealso,ohandthenthere’sMuraskibaraandFurihata-kunandAkashiandweshouldinviteAhominet-“

“Oh,” Kuroko said as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. “I thought you meant just us.” And he stared into Kagami’s eyes. He saw as a blush made it’s way down Kagami’s cheeks and all the way past his neckline.

Kuroko’s heart was beating a mile a minute, but he knew that Kagami was somehow backing out of this, he wanted to know whether it was because he thought that Kuroko didn’t want to go with him or if he, Kagami, had changed his mind.

“No I did mean just the two of us.”

“Ok, then it’s settled, we can meet at 9:30 in the entrance hall after breakfast.

*

When Furihata opened his eyes it was light outside. He blinked and looked around, no one was there. He checked the clock – maybe it was a weekday and everyone was in classes he thought. A nurse came over. She told him that he’d been brought in by Akashi, but that he hadn’t said what had happened. She explained that he might be scarred for life.

*

Furihata was leaning up against his pillows when Akashi came in with a packed dinner for himself.

“Akashi-kun,” he gave a weak smile as Akashi came over and dropped his stuff before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“How’re you feeling?”

Furihata could see the concern in his eyes, Akashi was really nice.

“I feel ok, pretty tired and achy,” he said as he tried to adjust without wincing. “Do you know what happened?”

Akashi looked out the window as he spoke, hands gripped in his lap. “Three Slytherins. They slashed you in the Gryffindor locker room.”

“Oh,” Furihata said shakily, he didn’t trust himself to say anything else. Akashi rested his hand on Furihata’s arm. Furihata could feel the comfort seeping into him. He was glad that Akashi was here. He was glad that he had a friend.

“Why did they do that?” Furihata finally asked once he had calmed down a bit. And he heard himself attempting to laugh through it, the kind of shocked laugh that occurs when you don’t actually want to be laughing.

“They hurt you to get to Kise,” Akashi said quietly.

Furihata let out a shaky breath. “You must really care about Kise,” he said in pleasant admiration.

Akashi’s head snapped up. Furihata realized that he was angry and Furihata felt his smile fall.

“Akashi-kun?”

Akashi grabbed Furihata’s collar and pulled him into a kiss, before letting him go again.

“I was upset because they hurt _you_ , you Furihata-kun, not anyone else, just you.”

And with that Akashi stormed out running a hand through his hair.

Furihata just lay there for a long time in shock, before he felt the sobs take him over.


	8. Getting Our Shit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kagami have their date, Kise makes a plan to rule all plans - with the help of Akashi of course ;) and the study club has one last hurrahhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks! And I am happy to say that AkaFuri and Kagakuro do in fact get their shit together :)

_Saturday 6:30AM_

 

Kagami hadn’t slept well. He kept waking up and checking the clock. 1:35, 2:53, 4:10, and finally now at 6:30 he said fuck it and got out of bed. He went for a run around the lake and then took a hot shower hoping that it would relax him, and it did for a little while. But then he crouched over his trunk pulling out different articles of clothing. He was regretting his decision to pile and not wash things for weeks on end. After some very unsuccessful sniffing he finally found a pair of jeans and a black V-neck that didn’t smell too bad. He sprayed a liberal amount of axe on before heading downstairs for breakfast, a subdued Kise and sleepy Himuro in tow.

He wasn’t hungry. He expected Kise to tease him and ask why pray tell he wasn’t gorging himself, but for once Kise was staring off vacantly not paying attention. It seemed that the Furihata situation was taking its toll on him.

Kagami willed himself not to look over at the Hufflepuff table where he was sure that Kuroko would be eating too. He needed to calm down. It was just a casual date. Kuroko wouldn’t have been so bold if he hadn’t wanted to go with just Kagami too.

*

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said with his continuously vague expression.

“Kuroko,” Kagami said as he hurried up to Kuroko.

“Shall we go?”

“Uh yeah, where do you want to go?”

“Hmm maybe we could go to the Hog’s Head, it’s a little quieter there.” _And then we won’t have all of our friends appear and make it awkward,_ Kuroko thought.

They talked about Quidditch and their friends.

“Kagami-kun what are you planning on doing after school?”

Kagami looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, “I’m going to try out for professional Quidditch.”

Kuroko could see that. Kagami was in the upper echelons of Quidditch. “I think that you would be very happy doing that.”

Kagami laughed before agreeing that it would be fun.

They arrived at the Hog’s Head and ordered Butterbeer’s before finding a spot in the corner.

“What are you going to do?”

Kuroko had thought about it, or tried to, but he really didn’t know. His grades were average, and he wasn’t an amazing Quidditch player like most of his other friends. He didn’t have the passion that Furihata had for muggle studies or any other subject for that matter.

“I don’t know,” Kuroko said before snapping out of his thoughts. Kagami was looking at him earnestly clutching his butterbeer tightly.

“You should do something that will help people, ah what I mean is, you bring out the best in others, maybe you could do some kind of management of personnel or something.” Kagami took several long chugs of his butterbeer. He seemed…. Embarrassed.

Kuroko let out a quiet chuckle as he took in the mustache of foam on Kagami’s lips. He reached over and wiped it off before thinking about what he was doing.

“That sounds very nice Kagami-kun.” He saw as Kagami’s eyes widened before he grumbled something about getting a refill.

*

Furihata was released on Saturday. Everyone would be in Hogsmeade so he’d be able to have a low-key day getting himself organized. _Or so he’d thought._ When he emerged out of the Hospital Wing, he saw Akashi leaning against the wall.

“Let me help you,” he said as he came to Furihata’s side to help him down the hall. Furihata didn’t want to admit it, but having Akashi near him was doing more harm than good. He could feel his chest tightening, and he thought that he had stopped breathing when Akashi carefully slid his arm around his waist to help him walk. He felt dazed and he was shaking even worse than before.

“Careful,” Akashi breathed near his ear. Furihata kept willing himself not to think about the kiss. He managed to squeak out a ‘thank you’ as he let Akashi guide him.

“Do you want to go to your common room?”

“Ye-eah, but you really don’t have to help,” he said getting quieter and quieter.

Akashi didn’t say anything. He just led him to the door and then left silently.

Furihata wasn’t quite sure what was happening anymore.

*

“Furi-chin,” Murasakibara said as he met Furihata back in the dormitory. He hugged Furihata carefully. “Kise-chin said that you were still not ok,” he said looking concerned.

“Just a little off,” Furihata said smiling as best he could. “I’m still kind of sore, those Slytherins really did a number on me,” he tried to chuckle.

“I got these for you in Hogsmeade,” Murasakibara said as he handed him a pile of candy. Furihata noticed that some of the wrappers were empty.

“Thank you,” he said chuckling quietly as he deposited them on his bed.

*

Kagami and Kuroko made their way to Zonkos, and then over to Honeydukes, then they spent way too long getting worked up about Quidditch while staring through the window of a broom store. After several hours they realized that they needed to get back in time for dinner. Kagami made Kuroko run part of the way, grabbing his bags from him to make it easier; Kuroko almost passed out, but they made it back by 6:00.

“Kagami-kun, I may puke.”

“What? Don’t say that when it’s dinnertime. Here,” he said passing Kuroko’s bags back to him as they entered the Great Hall.

Kuroko wheezed as he took the bags and hobbled over to the Hufflepuff table. They hadn’t talked about what exactly the day had meant, but Kagami sat across from Kuroko at the Hufflepuff table for dinner anyway.

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said as he sat down next to Furihata. The whole Gryffinpuff study club was eating together, and Kise seemed extremely attentive to Furihata, fussing over him like a giant mother hen.

*

“Daiki if you keep glaring at them a dark spirit will come down and eat Ryouta’s soul,” Akashi said as he continued to cut his steak.

“What the hell? He’s like dripping all over the kid. Jeez I thought that once we went public he’d be all over _me_.”

Akashi turned to him raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah I was fucking wrong, I see him pretty much the same amount as before.”

“Well you shouldn’t be jealous. Ryouta is very loyal to you.”

Aomine grumbled something that sounded eerily like “punishment” under his breath.

Akashi did not want to know.

 

_Thursday 5:15PM_

Kagami had felt the tension all week, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. And that fucking Kise kept saying things. Things like “why don’t you just tell him that you want to make sweet sweet love to his fine ass.” Or “maybe you should just make out with him in the middle of the Great Hall, or better yet ask Aominecchi about how to give blowjobs, because let me tell you no one can resist a good-” He usually said these things when they were in class so that Kagami couldn’t yell at him nor could he escape him.

Kagami did not like any of Kise’s suggestions. If only he had told him something actually useful. Fuck he didn’t know how to do this.

*

Furihata had been avoiding Akashi, not like they ran into each other usually, but he didn’t know how to confront him. He didn’t even understand what had happened. But Akashi was bad for his health, whenever he saw him his heart beat too fast and he got sweaty. Maybe Akashi had gotten him sick when he kissed him. And speaking of that whenever Furihata thought about it he felt dizzy. Yes something must be wrong. He asked Kise to meet him on Friday at 11:00PM in the Room of Requirement, stating that he thought Akashi might be sick.

*

“Kurokocchi!”

“Ah Kise-kun.”

“So Kurokocchi what did you want to meet about?” Kise said eyes sparkling wildly. “Is this about Kagami-kun? Do you want to practice your confession?” he said dramatically.

Kuroko just stared at him blankly while Kise smiled back encouragingly. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea Kuroko mused.

“Kise-kun, please be serious,” he said flatly. Kise pouted while crossing his arms, but he didn’t protest. “You already know that I… have feelings for Kagami-kun.” He couldn’t believe he was asking for help, but Kise knew Kagami better or at least for longer so he would probably have a good idea of how this should go. “I have tried to show my interest in him, but he hasn’t been as forward as I was expecting.”

“Hmmm so you want him to take you out for romantic walks on the grounds, followed by a healthy helping of ravishing,” Kise said his eyes glinting.

Kuroko knew that he’d have to put up with Kise’s imagination if he wanted help so he just let it go.

“Yes Kise-kun, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Well he’s the most scaredy cat Gryffindor there is when it comes to his feelings, but I have an idea.”

 

_Friday 11:00PM_

 

Furihata confided his fear with Kise.

“So, I think that Akashi-kun is terribly sick, and that now I’m sick too,” Furihata said earnestly.

Kise had been nodding along, but he didn’t look sad or concerned, in fact he seemed to be… leering.

“Kise why aren’t you freaking out?” Furihata said as he fidgeted.

“No no this is very grave indeed,” he said seriously and his face assumed the look of someone who’s pet had just died a gruesome death. “So just to be clear, your heart hurts when Akashi is near you?”

Furihata nodded.

“And you feel as if he’s taken your breath away?”

“Right!”

“And after he kissed you? How did you feel then?”

“I- I felt sad.”

“Why sad?”

“He kissed me and he was upset and he left me,” Furihata squeaked. Yes it had felt horrible.

“But when he actually kissed you?”

Furihata blushed.

“I see I see, well you’re definitely both sick.”

“We are!”

“Oh yes, lovesick,” Kise said gleefully.

“Love…sick? What is that?”

Kise looked dumbfounded before he quickly went into a soliloquy.

“Lovesick: where you want to spend time with each other, and you want to go on long walks together, hold hands, kiss, and fuck like rabbits.”

Furihata’s brain short-circuited. He did not listen to the rest… he heard the words ‘biting’ and ‘dirty talk’ as well as something that sounded strangely like a disease for horses.

“Oi Kise you and I are going to have a talk!”

Furihata jumped and backed away as he saw an outraged Aomine grab Kise by the shoulders and steer him towards the exit.

Furihata felt himself smack into something warm.

“Be careful Furihata-kun.”

Furihata turned around terrified and came face to face with Akashi.

 

_10 minutes before Furihata met with Kise…_

“Oi Akashi, why do I have to come with you?”

“Daiki, why do you always ask stupid questions?”

“What?” Aomine yelled at him outraged.

Akashi turned on him so fast that Aomine barely recognized what was happening until his knees hit the ground his eyes lost in the death pools that were Akashi’s eyes.

“You will do what I say,” Akashi said from up above, eyes glowing before he continued towards the Room of Requirement.

“Ryouta told me to be there 5 minutes before. He and Furihata-kun will enter afterwards. I implore you not to say anything or I will make your life hell.”

Aomine followed behind grumpily.

 

_10 minutes before Akashi and Aomine snuck into the room…_

“Oi Kuroko why do we have to hide back here?”

“Kise-kun told me that he was having an important talk with Furihata-kun, and that we need to be here. I’m not sure why, but he said it was important and that we can’t make any noise.”

Kagami looked around for a place to hide. There was a large wardrobe on the side, it seemed that Kuroko had spotted it too as he pulled Kagami into it. Kagami felt his back hit the wall before he could protest. Kuroko shuffled so that he was staring out of the doors and peaking through the wooden slats.

They were so close. Kagami was afraid that if he so much as inhaled he’d accidentally press into Kuroko’s back or er somewhere else. Shit Kagami needed to focus. He could not be thinking about that right now. He heard the door open and a voice come drifting in.

It was Akashi, oh shit. And that fucking Ahomine. Kagami bristled. Why the hell were they here too.

 

_Right before the present…_

Kagami’s face had been steadily getting redder and redder as he listened in. Furihata was obviously in love with Akashi, which was terrifying in and of itself. What was more terrifying was that he had all of these same “symptoms” with regard to Kuroko.

He tuned back in:

“Lovesick: where you want to spend time with each other, and you want to go on long walks together, hold hands, kiss, and fuck like rabbits.” Well he and Kuroko had done some of those things, but… Kagami couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have Kuroko pressed down into his bed, his cock buried deep inside him and…

“Sometimes you have sex outside, the kind where you rut up against trees with scratching and biting. Other times all you want is for him to whisper sweet nothings into your ear.”

Kagami could hear his own shallow breath, he unconsciously squeezed Kuroko’s hip as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Then there’s cunnilingus. Ooooh or you could try ‘dirty talk’ I bet Akashicchi would love-”

“Oi Kise you and I are going to have a talk!”

Kagami tried to focus on what was happening, it seemed that Kise was being dragged out of the room by Aomine and oh shit Akashi was leaving with Furihata.

Kagami felt Kuroko lean back into him, reflexively he squeezed Kuroko’s hip to keep him in place.

“Kuroko,” he growled, not knowing what he was trying to communicate.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said as he turned around and reached up. He gripped Kagami’s hair before pulling him down and kissing him. Kagami’s mouth was hanging open in confusion and he felt Kuroko’s tongue roll into it. He gripped Kuroko’s hips again, pulling him closer.

Kagami let out a gasp when he felt something hard brush up against his hip.

“Shit Kuroko, I-”

“Kagami-kun, stop talking,” Kuroko said as he launched himself back at Kagami.

They stumbled out of the wardrobe, Kuroko’s hands on Kagami’s sides as he pulled him into the room. Kagami felt himself falling forward after Kuroko onto a couch. He planted his arms down to steady himself as he fell on top of Kuroko who made a shallow grunting noise. Kagami was about to apologize when he felt Kuroko’s hand snake down his back and grab his ass.

“Shit,” he went for Kuroko’s neck biting and sucking and kissing. He fumbled trying to undo Kuroko’s button-down so that he could go lower.

Kuroko, being the good soul that he was, helped Kagami to undo his shirt. Kagami had seen Kuroko changing, but looking at him now was completely different. He bit down on his collarbone enjoying the gasp that Kuroko emitted as he arched up into Kagami. And then he felt as Kuroko’s hard on brushed against his thigh. Kuroko let out another shallow breath.

“Kuroko, can I?”

“Yes, Kagami.” Kagami’s chest expanded when he heard the use of his name without the suffix. He had meant to go slowly but his hips rolled down quickly, before he took one of Kuroko’s nipples into his mouth.

He felt Kuroko’s hands in his hair pulling him up. When their eyes met Kuroko began to pull up Kagami’s shirt, he got the idea and sat back to strip it off. Kuroko’s hands found his hipbones and the light pads of his fingers brushed along them until he reached Kagami’s abs. Kagami flexed instinctively.

“Kagami, you have a very nice body.”

Kagami flushed as red as his hair. Before muttering about something about ‘decency’ and ‘not saying embarrassing things.’

He fell back down on top of Kuroko and moved his hips quickly. Kuroko gasped, and ran his hands down Kagami’s back, his nails scraping him. Kagami could feel Kuroko’s hips as they came up to meet his own, and his usually expressionless face had a slight pink tinge to it, his eyes slightly darker than usual.

Their hips were moving sporadically, but Kagami still tried to trap Kuroko’s mouth in a kiss. He wanted to consume him.

“Kagami, I can feel… it’s hot,” Kuroko panted incoherently as his hands finding purchase on Kagami’s shoulders.

Two seconds later he felt Kuroko arch up into him a little whimper coming out of his mouth as his eyes closed and his mouth hung open. Holy shit he looked so hot, Kagami could barely keep it together as he rutted faster and faster. Kuroko made slight whines and gasps as Kagami brushed against his too-sensitive cock. Kagami let out a growl as he felt the heat that had been pooling in his stomach take him over. He arched up and then crumpled in on himself, panting and cursing and shaking.

Finally they both stilled, and Kagami slowly sat back. Kuroko leaned up on his elbows, flushed and boring into Kagami’s eyes like an x-ray machine.

“Kagami-kun,” ah we were back to the –kun again. “I like you. I want to do all of those things with you.”

“Those things?” Kagami asked bewildered.

“Yes, the things that Kise listed.”

Kagami’s brain caught up, he went through the list in his mind. He blushed and was about to protest, when he noticed the smirk on Kuroko’s face. Oh my God this guy was fucking with him.

“Alright let’s go right now,” he said as he launched himself at Kuroko. He could hear the faint laughter emitted from Kuroko as they crashed into another kiss.

 

_Kise and Aomine…_

“Wahh Aomincchi! What are you doing here?”

“Akashi told me that I had to come. He was damn right. What the fuck was that?” He said as he dragged Kise down the hallway and up towards the Astronomy Tower.

“I was just trying to help out Furihatacchi! He and Akashicchi are going to be so cute together!”

“Akashi is never EVER cute. But whatever Kise,” he pushed the door open before herding Kise out in front of him. “What I really want to know is why you felt the need to give them so many ideas about how to have sex. _We_ don’t even do any of that shit so what the hell were you thinking?”

“Hmm you’re right we don’t,” Kise said and that’s when Aomine saw it. It was the glint. The glint that meant Kise had planned the whole thing. Aomine let go of him like he had been burned. “You knew I was there,” he said as he jerked back until his back hit the tower wall. “Those suggestions… they were for me?”

Kise glided closer, hips swaying as he stepped up to Aomine. “I tricked you Daiki, I’ve been wicked,” he said as he slid his right hand down Aomine’s shirt, his nails dragging across the fabric. “Maybe you should punish me,” he breathed into his ear as he squeezed Aomine’s ass with his left hand.

“Shit is that what you want?”

“Yeah babe, that’s what I want,” Kise purred as he started nipping down Aomine’s neck.

Aomine gasped letting his head fall back as Kise’s hands made their way under the hem of his shirt.

“Who said you could touch?” Aomine gritted out as he grabbed Kise’s wrists. Kise’s mouth detached from the bruise that he was leaving on Aomine and he let himself be pushed back.

“Now you’ve been bad, and so it’s time for you to pay up.” He pushed Kise’s shoulders down. Kise went onto his knees. Aomine gave him a questioning look just to make sure. Kise nodded encouragingly.

Aomine undid his pants and pulled them down his thighs. He pulled out his cock and gave it a few pumps.

“Suck it.”

Kise slid his tongue out to lick the underside of his shaft in one slow long movement. He stared up at Aomine before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He sucked hard and his lips made a grotesque popping noise as he came off of Aomine’s dick.

He reached his hand up before it was swatted away.

“Only your mouth,” Aomine said eyes alight with his hunger.

“Yes sir,” Kise said smirking. Aomine was about to reprimand him, when he saw the blonde engulf half his cock.

“Nnn Ryouta.”

Kise drew back slowly before sucking him down once, twice, three times, his tongue trailing up and down as he got more and more of him into his mouth. He took Aomine’s balls in his mouth, rolling his tongue across them before returning to his shaft.

Aomine felt as Kise swallowed him down, taking him deeper. His cheeks hollowed out and Aomine felt his dick touch the back of Kise’s throat.

Aomine grabbed his hair as Kise moaned around his cock.

“Fuck, look at me, look at me while you suck my cock.”

Kise opened his eyes as he slowly slid his mouth off of Aomine.

“You like that Aomine? Grabbing my hair?” he licked the tip of Aomine’s cock. “Fuck me Aomine,” and he slid back down again. Aomine gripped his hair and moved his hips fucking into Kise’s mouth.

“You going to drink it?” he asked as he set a steady rhythm.

Kise hummed around his cock.

“Shit, take it,” he said as he pumped into him. He felt the familiar pool of heat, the fierce desire to fill Ryouta’s mind. “Just like that,” his head fell back as he went even faster.

His hips were losing their rhythm his head rolling back and forth as the pleasure overtook him. He yelled a jumbled warning as he came in Kise’s mouth. His grip tightening before it slackened. Aomine was panting, he felt Kise sucking up his cum. Finally Kise’s hand came to milk the last shots out of him and onto Kise’s waiting tongue.

Aomine looked down, his eyes half-lidded, his body weak as he stared.

“Look at you,” Aomine said as he wiped a strip of cum off of Kise’s face, “so dirty.”

Kise nuzzled into his thigh.

“Ryouta, come here,” he said as he helped Kise up. He kitten licked the cum off of his face feeling slightly aroused by tasting himself. “Babe you did so good, you were amazing.” Kise laughed shakily. “Are you sure that you were ok with that?”

“Yes,” Kise breathed as he nuzzled against Aomine, his erection poking against Aomine’s thigh.

Aomine pulled Kise’s pants down.

“Nnnn Aominecchi, it’s sensitive.”

“It’s ok I’ll be gentle.” He spat on his hand before taking Kise’s cock. He slowly massaged his balls before dragging his hand up its length. He twisted up and down, sometimes gripping harder and fingering the slit with his thumb.

Kise was hanging off of him, boneless, his head resting on Aomine’s shoulder with his eyes closed.

“You’re beautiful Ryouta. So beautiful.” Kise let out a whimper and his hips began to move with Aomine’s hand. “And you suck cock so good,” he whispered teasingly, enjoying the flush on Kise’s face. “Good at everything,” and he kissed Kise’s forehead.

“Daiki,” Kise said as his thrusts became slightly erratic.

“You close?” Kise nodded before contorting, his hand gripping Aomine’s shoulder as he shuddered, hot cum pouring over his fist as he pulled Kise through it.

They stayed there for a while, just breathing with each other. Finally they did their cleanup spells. Aomine pulled Kise into a hug “you said something about long walks and sweet nothings right?” He felt as Kise inhaled sharply. Kise pulled back just enough to look at Aomine’s face, his eyes wide as he nodded soundlessly.

“Well let’s go then,” Aomine said as he grabbed Kise’s hand and pulled him behind him.

“Daiki I really really love you,” Kise said as he glomped onto him quickly.

“Oi ok ok stop climbing me.” Kise chuckled as he moved back. “I love you too Ryouta.” Aomine was not blushing, it was just hot out… in March.

 

_Akashi and Furihata…_

“Be careful Furihata-kun.”

Furihata turned around terrified and came face to face with Akashi.

“A-Aka-Akashi-kun,” Furihata stuttered. What to say first, what to say at all? He felt dizzy.

“Let’s relocate, Furihata-kun.”

Furihata just nodded and followed Akashi out of the room. He focused on breathing and walking without falling over. On and on they went until he smacked into Akashi who had stopped in front of a tapestry of a dragon. Furihata quickly backed up so that he wasn’t on top of Akashi. Akashi just looked up at the dragon before placing his hand on the tapestry. The tapestry became transparent and Akashi entered, giving Furihata a look over his shoulder. Furihata quickly followed him into a small sitting room with brick walls, two couches and a low coffee table. Akashi sat on the far couch and Furihata hesitated before sitting on the couch across from him.

It was silent. Furihata was looking everywhere but at Akashi, fidgeting all the while.

“Furihata-kun,” his voice was slow and quiet, but Furihata looked up at him in surprise. Akashi wasn’t looking at him, he was looking down at his laced fingers as if trying to figure out a very difficult problem.

“Did you mean what you said to Ryouta about me?”

“Yes,” Furihata squeaked out before breaking into a bit of a cough.

“And did you understand what Ryouta meant after you explained your feelings to him?”

“Um…” Furihata thought about it, there had been a lot that he had definitely not understood, but he did understand some of it. “Kise-kun thinks that I’m in love with you,” he said in the smallest voice that he could. Now he was looking down too.

“And what do you think?” Akashi said.

Furihata could feel that his gaze had shifted to him. Furihata looked up too and their eyes locked. His heart picked up speed, he hadn’t realized how sweaty he was until that moment. _Lovesick_. He gulped before nodding once.

Akashi tilted his head to the right, considering him. “I like you Furihata-kun. I believe that my kiss was enough to dispel any confusion on that front, but I want to hear you say that you like me too, if in fact you do like me.”

Akashi was so calm and cool. Furihata tried to relax he could do this. He could definitely tell Akashi too. “I- I like you… too Akashi-kun.”

Akashi stood up and walked over to Furihata’s couch. He sat on the other end with his arm draped over the back of the couch casually. “Then how about we drop the ‘kun’?”

Furihata nodded.

“So are we… are we like dating now?” Furihata said.

Akashi smiled and it was sweet and kind and Furihata felt a flutter in his stomach as Akashi nodded.

“But! But I don’t want to get scraped by trees! And, AND what did he mean by ‘dirty talk’? Do you like hearing about laundry? I didn’t understand. Also I can’t ride horses, so if you want to go horseback riding-” he blurted it all out before cutting himself off quickly because, Akashi was just laughing. He’d never seen him full on laugh and it was so beautiful. Furihata clutched his knees worried that he had said something weird.

“Did I not get it?” Akashi just shook his head as he continued to chuckle. Finally he calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye. He took hold of Furihata’s hands and held them carefully.

“Furihata I don’t need to do any of those things with you, especially not the ones that you don’t want to.” Furihata relaxed at Akashi’s words.

“Even the horseback riding?”

“Especially the horseback riding,” he said and before Furihata knew it Akashi was laying a quick kiss on his forehead.

“I think that what I’d really like right now is to just hear about your family.”

“My family?” Furihata said confused.

“Yes, I want to know more about you,” and Furihata felt even more relaxed when Akashi scooted up to him so that they were sitting close on the couch, legs lightly touching as Akashi looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk about himself.

 

_Sunday 4:15PM_

 

“Takao how can you still not be back to normal?” Midorima said exasperatedly as he spoon fed Takao in a quiet corner of the kitchens.

“But Shin-chan my bones are all new, it’s hard to use my hand still.”

Midorima was getting suspicious, he seemed to realize that Takao’s bludger incident had already been completely rectified. But Takao was going to milk it for all that he could.

“Shin-can, you know what else is hard to do when my arm is hurting so much?”

Midorima gave him a wary look.

“What?” he said cagily.

“I can’t jerk myself off, I need my beautiful Shin-chan to- oof!” Midorima had thrown the bowl of pureed squash at him before grabbing his bag and stomping off.

“What an idiot, stupid Takao,” Midorima huffed as he left. Takao didn’t even care that he was covered in goop. He was too busy snickering.

*

Kasamatsu’s ass hurt so bad. That fucking Kiyoshi.

“Are you ok Senpai?” Kiyoshi said as he stroked Kasamatsu’s hair.

“Like hell I am! What kind of friggin’ demon are you? That angel face of yours should come with a warning sign ‘don’t be fooled resident sadist lives behind this mask.’ How the hell am I supposed to walk after this?”

Kasamatsu looked up, but Kiyoshi was just looking pleasantly bewildered.

“Want me to get you some tea?”

Kasamatsu gave him the middle finger.

*

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara cooed as he kissed his boyfriend slowly under a beach tree outside. They had bundled up and walked around the lake holding hands. It was Himuro’s favorite thing to do.

“Come on, Murasakibara-kun, let’s go up to dinner,” Himuro said as he gave Murasakibara a big hug. They held on for a few minutes just breathing together contentedly.

“I love you Atsushi,” Himuro whispered.

“I love you too,” said Murasakibara as he squeezed him even tighter before grabbing his hand.

Himuro followed behind in a fluffy haze as Murasakibara led them up to the castle.

 

_Tuesday 6:30PM_

The Gryffinpuff study club was meeting as per usual.

“Oi Kise you left this while we were studying earlier,” Aomine slammed a book down in front of Kise.

“Aominecchi! Thank you! You came all the way here just to return my book,” he beamed happily.

“Che, yeah well whatever.”

“Furihata,” Akashi said as he came up behind Aomine, “I brought you some coffee. I know that you get tired while studying.”

“Thank you!” Furihata said happily taking the proffered cup.

“Kise-kun!” came Takao’s voice “Shin-chan and I came to study too!”

“Takaocchi! I’m so glad you’re joining us,” Kise beamed as he started moving another table around. Himuro quickly got up to help him.

“How do you two know each other…” Kagami said looking on in confusion.

“Kagamicchi! You know that I sit at the Slytherin table sometimes,” he said as he maneuvered people to make room for the table.

“Takao! You said that we were doing something that I would enjoy,” Midorima said unhappily.

“Shin-chan you love studying!” Takao said as he shoved him into a chair and quickly sat down next to him.

Kise pulled up more chairs.

“Well I’m leaving,” Aomine said.

“Aominecchi stay!” Kise whined as he grabbed onto him.

Akashi took one of the chairs before pulling out his book.

Kise pushed Aomine into the chair next to his and then glomped on again so that he couldn’t escape.  

“So are we the Gryffin-puff-in-claw study club now?” Furihata asked excitedly.

“Hell no!” Aomine and Kagami yelled at the same time before glaring at each other.

“As if I could learn while surrounded by fools!” Midorima answered while pushing up his glasses.

Himuro just chuckled. Murasakibara looked bored.

“Yes!” yelled Kise and Takao excitedly – their partners shooting them angry glances.

“I think,” Kuroko said after everyone else had said their piece, “that we should work together.”

Everyone tensed. 

“I don’t need it,” Midorima said hotly.

“Shintarou you only got a 98 on your last Potions exam,” Akashi said as he continued to read. “Daiki got a 99.”

Everyone turned to stare at Aomine, unflattering disbelief on their faces.

“Aominecchi is that true?” Aomine looked annoyed but Akashi gave him a look.

“Yeah my grades are ok.”

“Daiki’s average overall is only 2% lower than Shintarou’s, but really none of you routinely get 100’s so you should all work hard together.”

“What about you?” Kagami said unsurely.

Akashi looked up surprised. “I do not fail,” he said simply, “but of course I will study too.”

“Perfect!” Kise squealed. “And now that everyone’s getting laid we can all focus on getting the rest of our shit together!”

Everyone groaned while Furihata muttered a quick “what does he mean?” to Akashi.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I hope that you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to take a quick moment to note that there are some relationships that haven’t been tagged yet – they will develop later. There are also a few up in the air so we might get some interesting progressions ☺  
> Also I think that KagaKuro is beautiful BUT I am garbage at writing them – so their story is going to end up being told mostly through secondhand accounts >-


End file.
